Cat & Mouse? Nah Wolf & Spouse
by crazyblondieandherlollipops
Summary: Imprinting hasn't ever been such a hassle. Being an imprintee hasn't ever been so frustrating.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: I own personalities and Kim's friends, and her little sister. Other than that, I've got squat._

Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

I don't mind helping Mom design death contraptions after school.

I don't mind driving up to Port Angeles, an hour's drive, using my own truck and forking over the cash to pay for gasoline.

I don't mind picking up Lisa from the babysitter's.

I don't mind making dinner for myself and Lisa due to Mom working late.

I do mind however wearing a death contraption at Mom's party for her clients to oogle at. That's right, I said oogle.

I do mind wearing a poofy snowball death contraption with lots of layered silks and lace, wearing killer heels, AND wearing a fricken veil!!

Oh didn't I tell you? My Mom designs wedding dresses.

I am in one of them, modeling for the ladies.

Yippee.

"And you'll notice the lace against Kim's bosom, how her skin appears creamy and full. The corset type waistline brings the flair of the hips and hints to further venturing down south."

Why not just arrange my wedding night for all the ladies to hear and comment? Actually don't do that. I'd have to find the groom. That's too much effort.

Women twitter and whisper to each other, nodding their heads in agreement as Mom further described the finer points of my person.

Shoot me now. Bosom? Who says that anymore?

Oh right. Mom does now. Apparently.

The veil rests against my curls that had taken Mom a good 2 hours and a galleon of hairspray, draping down the floor and a good 3 feet behind me. Why anyone would want such a veil was nuts. Luckily I'm perfectly sane. Don't talk to Penny. She tells lies. Who's Penny? One of my best friends. You'll meet her later.

"Show them how slim your ankles are, Kimmy."

Damn matrimony to hell and back. I obligingly raise my many skirts to show my pinched toes and feet in death traps called high heels. I close my eyes, willing my night to end.

"Refreshments are in the next room ladies. Please stay and converse, I'll be with you as soon as possible." Mom breathed a sigh of relief as the group shuffled into the next room. "That wasn't so bad, was it? You should feed Lisa and take her home. I'll be awhile after everyone leaves."

I wrinkle my nose, straining to keep the veil from falling in my face again. "Mr. Thane said he was going to stop by tonight to fix the plumbing, remember?"

Obviously not.

"Oh Kimmy, it completely slipped my mind!" Mom slapped her forehead. "He's coming by at 7:30." She glanced at her watch. "Kimmy, you won't have time to change. Grab Lisa and you should just make it home in time to show him to the kitchen sink."

"But Mom, I'm in a wedding-" I am not walking about in public! My reputation will be shot!

"Just make sure to keep the skirt white dear. I have to return to my clients. Thank you so much dear."

"Mom-" No, I refuse. You are not making me wear this a minute longer!! No cannot make me. Where are you going? Get back here missy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Drive safely!" Mom quickly straightened a manikin's pearl necklace before scurrying, more like running away, from me into the next room.

Damn you Mother!

"Arg!!" I stomp my foot childishly, earning my toes a good screaming. Serves me right I guess. Damn these contraptions!!! I want my sneakers!! I stick my head through a side door, finding a copper head busy over a colouring book. "Liz, lets pack it up."

Chocolate brown eyes sparkled at me. "Otay." A huge smile spread across her face, displaying two dimples. "You look like a fairytale princess!!" She raced to my skirts, lightly resting a hand against the lace. I grin down at her.

"Let's get going squirt, I've got algebra."

"Is Mommy coming wif us?"

"Mom's working late."

Lisa's face drooped as she threw her markers and colouring book into her Dora The Explorer backpack. I grimace.

"We'll head to the café later on. We'll get a double chocolate milk shake in you." Lisa faithfully grips my hand as we walk to my truck.

"Otay." Her voice is so small now. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch her glance over her shoulder, waiting for Mom to rush out behind us.

* * *

Don't get me wrong. Mom's great.

After Lisa was born, Dad took off one night and one week later, divorce papers were sent in the mail. I was 14 at the time. I was the one who watched Mom cry late at night and I always brought Lisa to Mom whenever she needed to be fed.

Mom decided to throw herself into her designing business. She expanded the shop and her work hours. Mom's 43 years old and could give the pink energizer bunny a lesson in energy. She's a whirlwind. Russet curls piled on her head, a few pencils holding it all in place, small dark brown eyes, and a quick smile.

Right now she's on a purple kick. Purple suits, purple pants, purple eye shadow, purple nail polish, purple underwear, you name it, she has it. She's such a kid sometimes. Last month, her colour was yellow.

That's still no reason to miss out hanging out with your 3- year- old. Lisa rarely gets to spend time with her.

I watch my speed as I drive down the highway. I pick up a tune on the radio and suddenly crank the volume. Lisa's face lights up.

"_Shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so_

_for the last time you will kiss my lips_

_now shut up and let me go_

_Your jeans were once so clean_

_I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met._

_Now oh so easily you're over me, gone is love_

_It's you that ought to be holding me_

_I'm not containable_

_This turns up, it's not sustainable."  
_

Does Lisa understand what we're singing along to? Not likely. Do I care? No. She likes the song and she likes the beat and that's good enough for me. She's 3, she doesn't know any better.

_"I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin this_

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin this_

_Shut up and let me go, hey"_

Don't worry, I'll tell her sooner or later.

I grin over at Lisa as she rests her head against the window, her lips mumbling the song and completely engrossed in her own little world. I grimace down at my snowball attire. I could definitely go for a double chocolate smoothie.

That's it. I'm never getting married.

* * *

Shit.

Double chocolate shit.

Shitty- shit- .

I press my lips together in a thin line.

Guess who's at my house?

Mr. Thane. That is correct. Guess who's with him?

Nope, not Santa Claus.

His son.

Jared.

Jared Ian Thane.

Do I know him?

Why yes I do. You are on the ball tonight!

I've known him since 2nd grade. We're acquaintances… that's putting it in a positive light. We know each other. We do not socialize with each other. We do not speak or so much as look at each other.

Yes, we sit together in English. How'd you know that? You creepy stalker! Get the hell away from me! I'll smother you with my many skirts of death!!

We barely acknowledge each other.

Yes he's attractive but I have a busy life. Work. Friends. School. Lisa. Not in that order.

I don't have time to talk to an attractive boy who sits beside me in class and who used to throw spitballs at my friends and me. He's nice on the eyes and that's as far as my appreciation for him goes. Much to the disgust of Lindsay, my best friend. You'll meet her later.

Why is my life full of shit?

Because Jared and his father are waiting on my front porch.

He and I sit together every day. He knows who I am, maybe doesn't remember my name, but he knows who I am. He'll gossip!!! I can tell he's a gossiper. I can always tell who a gossiper who gossips is. I have a built in radar for these kind of things.

Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm screwed!

What do you mean why?

I am in a wedding dress.

A freaken wedding dress!

A… poofy… white… wedding… gown.

"Kimerly, why are you hitting your fore'ead on the s'eering wheel?"

Oh Lisa, Lisa darling. What am I going to say to the two men? Hey great you're here! I'll show you the kitchen as I am standing in a freaken wedding dress Mother decided to sick on me. No, I'm not getting married. No, I'm not eloping, I just like wearing wedding dresses for kicks. It makes me look like a fairy freaken tale freaken princess!!!! I'm gorgeous!!

I'm doomed. There is no way those two will remain quiet.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! If it's not funny, let me know and I will fix this!! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: Thank you my dearies! I hold every one of your reviews close to my little heart. Again, I own everything everyone else has no claim to. (Bet that makes a lot of sense.)_

Chapter 2

**Jared's POV**

Do I know Kimberly Connweller? Sure, she's been a classmate of mine since 2nd grade. I sit with her in English. She's the one with the French braid, combat boots, and cargo pants, right?

I don't really know her. Not like we talk or anything.

Why? I don't know. Never got around to it I guess. She's not really my type.

Her mom has ADHD. She's constantly moving and when she talks… you're lucky to catch every 3rd or 4th word.

Nobody's even at the friggin house. It's cool outside, with winter coming and all. I'm actually not feeling well. Really tired and really hungry. I want pizza. With garlic sauce.

"Be patient Jared. We'll give her another 5 minutes before we pack up." Dad lights a cigarette, leaning against the porch railing. I tap my foot against the porch. I could be asleep right now, dreaming of hamburgers. With cheese. And onions.

* * *

2 more minutes.

Finally.

"Here they come." Dad finishes his drag, crushing it beneath his heel as a truck pulled into the driveway. I squint at the driver. A girl in white. Bopping her head to unheard music. That's not creepy.

The passenger side door opens and a little girl bounds up to us. "Hi-ya Mithter Thane!" She grabs his hand, pointing behind her. "Look at Kimerly! Doesn't she look like a princess?"

Dad grins down at her. "Hello there Lisa." He whistles as Kimberly… stalks her way up the driveway. In a wedding gown. Hmm, didn't know she was getting married. Wonder who the sucker is?

"Hello there Miss Kimberly. Don't you look spiffy?"

Kimberly snorts softly, grinning in bemusement. "Evening Mr Thane. You guys must be getting chilly out here." She attempts in vain to hold her many skirts and veil to the side. In doing so, her tripping becomes inevitable. I automatically reach out and grip her elbow to steady her. "Sorry about that." Tugging her elbow free, Kimberly shuffles up the porch steps to the front door. Her little sister walks up beside her, proudly holding the key in her little palm.

"I do it self?" Kimberly smirks down at her, allowing Lisa to stretch to her toes and just manage to fit the key into the keyhole and turn. For the love of pete let's go already! Not like it's spring out here!

"So Mom told you about our faucets?" Kimberly kicks off a pair of white skimpy heels and her bare feet slap against the wood floors as she made her way to what had to be the kitchen. Or she would've made it through. If she wasn't so fat.

Kimberly frowns at her dress, attempting to walk and wedging herself further between the doorframes. "Um-" her knuckles gript the walls as she propelled herself to move forward.

"Do you need some help?"

She flushes, shaking her head at me. "No, give me a second."

"Careful little lady, don't want to rip your dress."

Beside me, Lisa claps her hands in glee, jumping up and down. "It's just like Enchanted!" Enchanted? Fairytale?

"I couldn't care less about the damn thing." She mutters under her breath and wiggles her hips. She came through with a pop. "There." She sighs, cleaning off her hands before placing them on her wrinkled hips.

Dad nods, watching her in amusement. "You getting married anytime soon Miss Connweller?"

Kimberly blushes a faint pink. "Sadly no Mr Thane. Just dressing up tonight." Dressing up? No girl dresses up in wedding gowns for fun.

Do they?

Nah, they're not that stupid.

I glance around the kitchen. The counters are spotless, there are pictures of the three Connwellers on the fridge door, and the walls are a bright yellow. I turn to see Kimberly watching me with a raised eyebrow. "There's the sink." She points for me. Wow, first acknowledgement and I get pointed out the obvious.

"Thank you. I was worried."

Kimberly smiles at me before turning to Dad. "I'll be upstairs so if you need anything, let me know."

Probably rewriting your wedding vows. Love sonnets and the like. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Dad assures her.

"Kimerly," Lisa pulls on her big sister's hand. "I'm hungry." Kimberly's head whipped down to Lisa, as though just remembering she was even there.

"Right. Do you two mind if I whip up some dinner while you're working?" She bit her bottom lip, fiddling with her fingers.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Now Jared, let's take a look see." I roll up my sleeves, opening the cupboards and taking a look under the countertop.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I scramble upstairs, cursing Mom for ever making this skirt so poofy. I got stuck in front of Jared. This is just superb. I'm lucky he didn't have a camera or a phone with him.

Firmly closing my door, I do a quick strip. I find some black cargo pants and white tank top. I grimace at my curls and quickly pin it in a French braid. After a quick once over, I jog back down the stairs to find the Lisa watching Enchanted and the guys already pulling our sink pipes apart.

I pull some hamburger meat from the fridge, glancing over at the two. Should I invite them to dinner? The clock showed 7:40. They've probably eaten. What's the social convention for this? I shake my head. They've watched me get stuck in a doorframe and realize what a giant snowball I truly am; they can starve for all I care.

"I'm making spaghetti. Have you eaten?"

Or not.

Stupid mouth. Stupid MANNERS is what it is.

Jared glanced up from his toolbox, an eyebrow raised. "It's nearly 8. Yeah we've eaten."

Whoa, take it easy buster. "Excuse me Thane. Didn't mean to raise your hackles." I turn away, avoiding his next expression and pulling out green peppers and spices.

Mr Thane cursed under the counter after a pinging noise sounded.

"Kimerly, what does son of a bitch mean?" I whirl around to see Lisa standing in the door-hey-lets-trap-the-poor-begrudging-bride-in-her-overly-disgusting-poufy-gown-of-doom-infront-of-a-classmate! Jared snorts as he studies a piece of out of shape pipeline. Mr Thane flushes.

"Sorry about that kiddo." He mutters, turning back to his task. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Men.

"Spaghetti will be ready in 20 minutes Liz." If Mom hears her asking that, she'll kill me and declare self- defense.

"What does son of a bitch mean Kimerly?" Persistent little child ain't she? Jared glances over at her in speculation.

"Did you know polar bears are left handed?" He directs his question at Lisa. Her brow puckers.

"Lef handed? Weally? Why?"

"Because penguins are right handed so the polar bears are left handed." No likely.

Lisa tilts her head to the side, puzzling over this newly found information. "Oh. Are you left handed?"

He smiles, shaking his head. "Nope. Right handed all the way."

"Me too."

"We're alike then." He winks at her before handing his dad a pair of pliers. Lisa grins, returning to the living room to finish her movie.

"Nice save son."

Jared grins, looking up at me. I shrug, fighting back a returning smile and frying the hamburger meat.

… Why is Jared staring at me creepishly?

Probably just remembered who I am.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

Why did I have to open my fat mouth and say anything? Spaghetti would really hit the spot right now.

I conspicuously glance over at Kimberly frying the meat. The girl had to be at least 6'0. The transformation from the abominable snowman to tough chick is astonishing. All curls and frills; gone. I watch her fingers as they move over the frying pan, adding tomato sauce and spices of all sorts. (drool, drool)

"Quit yer salivating Jared. You're making an ass out of yourself." Dad mutters, wiping his hands on a greased cloth. I duck my head, closing the toolbox. Dad rises to his feet. "Well, that about does it Kimberly."

She glances over her shoulder. "Kim." She nods to me as well. "You two did good." Using a large spoon, Kim loads a small plate with noodles and spaghetti. "Liz, supper's ready!" She crosses her arms, leaning a hip against the table. "Sure I can't convince you to eat something before you leave?"

Kimberly seems really worried about feeding us. Come on Dad, say we can stay.

Dad scratches his head. "I don't think-"

My stomach growls.

Lisa walks into the kitchen. "Someone souns hungry." She slips a bib mechanically over her neck, digging her fork into the meat. "Mmmmmm." She licks her lips, already covered in sauce. "Eat!"

Kimberly frowns at her. "Don't talk with your mouth full Liz." She raises an eyebrow at me, her face questioning.

I turn to Dad. "It's rude to reject a woman's cooking." Ignoring his muttering, I quickly heap food onto my plate. I hurry to the table and plough in.

Yum.

I open my eyes to find Dad and Kimberly staring at me in shock. She slowly turns to Dad. "You starve him?"

"Sadly no, he's just a glutton."

I glower at the pair. Lisa has no problem with my eating abilities. "You said I could help myself."

Kimberly raises her palms towards the sky. "Take it easy Jared." As Dad snarled, "Smarten up."

Kinda sounds like TaksmartenitupeasyJared.

Lisa breaks the awkward silence. "Ith's so nice to have comp-any for thupper." She smiles tomato- saucily at us before slurping up noodles.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Memo to self: Never get between Jared and his food.

* * *

**Mr Thane's POV**

Memo to self: Slap Jared upside the head.

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

'emo to thelf: Beg for ice cream!

* * *

_There, my 2nd chapter is complete! Muhahahahahahahahaha- ahem. Review dearies!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: Glad you guys are enjoying this. Makes me feel warm inside. Everyone knows what I own and don't own._

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jared's POV**

"What the hell was that!?" I grip the roots of my hair as I pace Sam Uley's kitchen floor. Fire is racing through my veins instead of blood. I don't know how Dad and Sam can sit on the couch so calmly. I've got this adrenaline rush. Hell you'd have an adrenaline rush too if you had suddenly turned into a freaken dog!!

"You've heard the Quilette legends, have you not?" Sam asks, in a patronizingly rational voice. D-uh!

"Yeah. What about them?" I mutter, linking my fingers around the back of my neck.

"They are true." Sam rises to his full height, a good foot from my sudden 6"7 frame. "You, Jared Ian Thane, are a shape shifter."

"I'm a fuckin' wolf shape shifter!?!"

"There's no need to curse." Sam's fiancée, Emily walks in the room, frowning at me. "Yes you are a shape shifter but there's no reason to use such foul language. It's Christmas."

"It's the first of December."

"The month of Christmas. Hello Mr Thane."

Emily perches on the arm of the couch Sam had been sitting on. He rested his chest against her back, his hand running through her dark hair.

"Argh!" I resume pacing. The height is pretty awesome, I'll be king in basketball. "Who else is a… shape shifter. Besides you and I?"

Sam smiles reassuringly. "Jacob, Embry, Leah, Quil, and our latest, before you that is, Paul. You will have to learn to control your anger. Anger will force you to explode if your temper over rules your mind." His hand caresses Emily's scarred cheek, his face pained.

"Jake, she's been playing you all along! The only reason she hung out with you is because the bloodsucker had left her! I don't know why you're so surprised she went back to him after the family returned last week." A woman with curled black hair and snapping dark eyes waltzed into the house, a guy following at her heels. Both were snarling at each other.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Well, here are two members of the pack."

The guy turns his gaze on me. "You're Jared Thane, right?" At my nod, he grins and holds out his hand. "Jacob Black."

Jacob Black was quite impressive. Almost as tall as Sam. The woman standing beside him stood at 5"8.

"I'm Leah Clearwater." Though pretty, her facial expressions are anger and depression. Then I remember Sam and Leah Clearwater had been high school sweet hearts before Emily came into the picture a year ago. Emily is Leah's cousin. Ooooooooo, bet there's tension there.

I shake her hand. "Jared Thane." I nod to Dad on the couch. "This is my Dad, Gary Thane."

"Nice to meet you both." Dad slowly rises to his feet. "Well, I'll see you at home Jared. Have fun with your… new friends." He quickly walks out of the living room and out the front door.

A hand touchs my forearm. Emily's face smiles warmly, her neck tilted to see my face. "I wouldn't be too concerned about him, Jared. Some people are uncomfortable with all of us in the same room." She glances around the room, already walking for the kitchen. "Anybody hungry?"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

It's been a month since the dinner and it wasn't until last week I could stop blushing every time someone brought up weddings. Luckily, Jared has been sick for the last two weeks and I haven't had to look him in the eye. He's gone back to ignoring me now, which is quite nice if I do say so myself.

"Tinsel, tinsel. Gotta love my tin-sel!" Luke happily arranged tinsel all over the Christmas tree, showering the tree in silver stuff.

"Luke, shut up already!" Penny shook her head, watching tinsel fall to the floor.

"I like my tinsel!"

"You don't deserve your tinsel."

"You deserve to have all your tinsel destroyed!"

"What happened to all the love?" Lindsay and Nathan boxes full of lights and Christmas ornaments. "Christmas is all about friendship, forgiveness, and looooooove. Lots and lots of loooooooooooooove."

You don't know these people? Then what the hell are you doing decorating a Christmas tree with people you don't even know!?

We've all been friends since junior high. Luke Ivans is a football player; 6"3, big muscles, buzzed black hair, and sharp hazel eyes. He makes it his mission to annoy people in life. Penny Quaker is 5"4, voluptuous, has spiked black hair with blue tips, large chocolate brown eyes, and a big mouth. Lindsay Hatchet is the beauty of us all. Long waist length dark brown hair, round brown eyes, trim as a model, 5"8, and a flirtatious personality. And finally, drum roll please, Nathan White. A soccer player, 5"11, shaggy brown hair, sleepy demeanour, wide smile, and a mathematician.

"Stuff your love Lindsay, nobody cares." Nathan sets down the box of ornaments, plopping down beside it on the floor.

Lindsay wrinkles her nose, pulling out the ball of lights. She stares at the twistation for 5 seconds before dropping it into Nathan's lap. "Fix please." She stares in horror at the tree. "Tinsel is supposed to go on last! What the hell Luke!"

Luke rests his chin on my shoulder, using my body as a shield for any potential items thrown our way. "I love tinsel. I was spreading the love. Don't make me take the love down."

I roll my eyes. "We'll work around the tinsel. Everyone can think our tree is made of tinsel instead of pine."

"You're just saying that because this is not your tree. I have to see this monstrosity every time I wake up in the morning and pass in the hallway." Penny pouts, untangling strings from the ornaments.

"Did you hot glue these things together?" Nathan mutters, using his feet to hold the ball still and both hands to untangle the endless cords.

"Yes I'm always thinking of ways to make your life a living hell." Lindsay smirks, tossing her hair off her shoulder.

"Shit, you coulda told me that sooner. And don't flip your hair at me."

Flip.

"Bitch."

"Lazy ass."

"Hey, hey!" I interject. "Where'd all the love go?"

"Ah shut up." Luke pulls one end of the cord and Nathan pulls on the other, securing the bundle of lights together in a tighter ball.

You gotta love Christmas.

"When the weather outside is frightful! And the fi-"

"SHUT UP LUKE!"

"You PMSing Penny?"

She snarls at him. "I'll eat you."

He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. "Lookin forward to it love." … "Ow! You freaken bit me! Kimberly, Chomper bit me!"

"You enjoyed it."

"Did not!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Share the love dude, share the love."

"Nathan, you are on crack."

"Can't prove it."

* * *

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy!" Penny clickety- clicks down the hallway to where I'm leaning against the wall with Nathan. Her abundant bosom is heaving as she skids to a halt in front of us. "You'll never guess who I just saw."

"Everyone has seen Santa Claus, Penelope. He's been around since the end of November." Nathan says, his eyes not leaving his mathematics textbook.

Geek.

"No. Kimmy, guess, guess, guess."

I purse my lips. "Adolph Hitler."

Penny's smile is wiped from her face. "Hitler? Why'd you guess Hitler?"

I shrug. "You said I'd never guess. So I decided a dead guy's name out there just in case."

Penny huffs. "If you had seen him, you'd be squealing in ecstasy." She lifted an eyebrow before throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation.

I'm done guessing.

"I saw Jared Thane!"

"Thane?" I return to leaning against the wall. "What's so thrilling about having Thane back?"

Penny held her hands out dramatically. "He's gotta be 6"8. His muscles are the size of my face, and his voice…" Her eyes turned dreamy. "Is absolute _heaven_."

"You're making me nauseous over here." Nathan glares at Penny, tucking his hair behind his ears and stuffing his hands into his pockets, his book tucked into his arm. "You did this with Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Embry. I swear, those guys are on steroids. There's no way a guy in two weeks can have a six pack."

"Oh quit raining on her parade." I smack a hand against his chest. "Those guys are pretty decent." I shrug my shoulders when Nathan glares at me. "Yes, they're probably on drugs but-"

"The result is most satisfying." Lindsay drawls, fanning herself with her manicured hand. She rested an elbow on Penny's shoulder. "Every time I lay eyes on those boys, I have an orgasm."

"You lose your virginity again Lindsay?" Luke asks, earning a punch in the shoulder from me.

"I do _not _want to talk about Lindsay's sex life, thank you very much!" I exclaim.

"You people disgust me." Nathan shakes his head, causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes.

"You always complain about it, yet you're still with us after all these years." Penny glances at her watch. "I'll see you guys later, we're playing lacrosse in gym today." She rubs her hands together with an evil glint in her eye. "I'm gonna kick Kyle's ass today."

"You say that every day and yet you never do."

"No thanks to you!" Penny and Luke grabble to each other as they head for the gym. Nathan and I turn for English as Lindsay heads for Chemistry. Nathan sighs in resignation.

"I need to find new friends."

I pat his shoulder sympathetically. "Not likely to happen sweetie."

* * *

**Jared's POV**

Turns out, the guys are pretty cool. Paul talks too much but other than that, the pack is pretty decent. Leah and Jacob are into their own party-damper moods so they're usually taking engines apart as they complain about their lost loves. Well, Jake takes engines apart, Leah just sits with him and smokes.

Paul smirks at me as he takes his assigned seat behind me. Mrs. Tucker treats us like elementary students and gave us a seating plan at the beginning of the year. She rises from her desk as the bell rings. "William Shakespeare is a well known author. Anyone know how many plays he wrote?"

Does anyone give a shit?

"37."

I guess someone does.

Mrs. Tucker frowns as two students walk in. "Correct Kimberly. I would really appreciate it if you two would make an effort to get to class on time. For a change."

Nathan shrugs his gangly shoulders. "Mrs T, Shakespeare is a guy who wrote flowery crap about idiots who wear tights and puffy clothes and speak funny. Why would I rush to class to hear about that?" I chuckle with the class.

Mrs. Tucker gasps in outrage. "William Shakespeare was a great man! He was a playwright, a husband, a fath-"

Nathan waves his hands in a dismissive fashion. "Yeah, yeah, I know. He married Ann Hathaway, a woman nine years older than him. He had three children, his son being hanged in his late twenties, blah, blah, blah." He walks to his table in the corner, resting his chin on his hand.

Mrs. Tucker sputters in annoyance. I hear the chair beside me squeak against the floor as the occupant takes a seat. I glance over at Kimberly and suddenly find my eyes glued.

Since when did Kimberly become pretty? Pretty doesn't even describe her! I watch in fascination as Kimberly slings her bag strap over her seat, pulling out a thin black binder. I watch her braid swing to the left side of her body, displaying a curved neck. Kimberly slips on a pair of plastic-framed white glasses, clicking her pen in her right hand and blowing a large pink bubble of gum.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Amber eyes watch me warily as she shifts in her seat. Her skin is so golden, like cinnamon. I subtly sniff the air. She smells like cinnamon. Kimberly raises an eyebrow at me before beginning to take notes as Mrs. Tucker begins lecturing about Shakespeare's sonnets. I continue studying her.

Kimberly rests her boots against her chair's lowest rung. Black cargo pants set off her baby blue tank top. I watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Her head snaps up, looking me dead in the eye. "I'll punch your face in if you don't stop staring at my chest." She whispers sharply. Behind us, Paul snickers, earning a hard glare from her. I hastily look down.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"Yeah right. You freakin pervert." Kimberly turns her back to me, skimming her notes to find her place. I can't help but watch her. I want to touch her hair, hold her body against me. I suddenly wanted her back in her wedding dress and walking towards me. On our wedding day.

Wedding?

I shake my head. Why do I suddenly want to marry Kimberly Connweller?

WTF!?!

* * *

_I'm pretty proud of this chapter! Review my lovely reviewers and tell me what you think!! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: Make my day guys, lets review more! Adding this to your story alert is awesome, but please review! It makes me so happy when I look at my reviews and the number has risen!!!_

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jared's POV**

"Didn't your parents ever tell you staring is rude?" I growl softly as Paul nudges me with his shoulder as we walk down the hallway. During the English class, I watched Kimberly write notes and pretending not to know I'm watching her. I want to see her eyes again. Those fire amber irises.

"Did I ever tell you to shove it?"

"Nope."

"My mistake then."

"What'd you do now?" Embry joins us in the cafeteria, ignoring the many flirtatious glances sent his way by the female population and two guys.

Paul answers with a mouthful of fries. "Jerry here went all moony eyed on a certain little lady in English today." He grins

Embry wiggles his eyebrows at me. "This certain little lady have a name?"

I nod. "Kimberly Connweller. She's been in my class since kiddie school." I can't help but scan the cafeteria, looking for my little brunette. "Haven't really talked to her much. Dad and I fixed her kitchen faucet last month." I scratch my head. "Never noticed her before."

Embry's brow puckers. "You never noticed her before?"

"Not really."

"Lasagne today my fellow fat boys!" Quil carried two trays, each loaded with mouth- watering plates of meat, noodles, and lots of cheeeeeeeeeese.

"And then he wouldn't stop staring at me. I don't know what his problem is. Maybe he's still got… whatever illness he's had for the past couple of weeks."

"And then sh-"

"Shh!" I elbow Paul in the ribs, turning my head discreetly to the right. I recognize that soft voice. Soft begrudging voice.

"Ahh, his lady love's back in town."

I ignore the sniggers at the table, frowning as I watch Kimberly from my preverbal vision. She's sitting with two girls and two guys.

"You don't think he's imprinted, do you?"

"Why wouldn't he? The rest of us have."

"Hey! I haven't!"

"Of course not, who'd want to be with someone as ugly as you, Embry?"

"Maybe he's checking out your equipment. It's not like you do anything to hide em."

"Hey I resent that! I am a sexy beast!"

"Luke, that's disgusting!" My knuckles crack as I hear Kimberly's angry voice. He made my girl upset AND he's checking out her chest!

"You're practically calling her a hussy!" Screeches… I think the girl's name is Linda.

"You can't exactly flip at him for pointing out the obvious, Lindsay." Ah, Lindsay. I was close. "Technically, Luke is complimenting Kimmy here about her bust." He'd better not be staring at her chest.

"Can we stop talking about my attachments, please?" Kim asks desperately. My poor girl's embarrassed! I'll kill him! I'll butcher him with a steak knife! I'll pop his eyes out one by one!

"Some of us are trying to eat." Penny pops up.

"All I was saying-" The boy Luke raises his hands in the air.

"Stop talking about Kim's twins! It's upsetting her!" Lindsay snaps, cutting Luke off.

"Jared. Sit down." Quil's hand is pressing against my shoulder. I glance down to find myself on my feet and facing Kimberly's table.

"I need to teach those boys a lesson on how to treat a lady." I growl. My arms begin to shake.

"Let's get him outta here guys." Paul mutters.

Jacob slouches into a chair. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

My head whips up as there are sudden banging sounds coming from the other side of the cafeteria. My mouth drops as Jared is sandwiched between two larger guys and being dragged out from the room. His dark eyes meet mine and send a sharp shiver down my spine. I huddle over my plate, poking at my chicken.

"Told you they were on drugs." Penny says, carefully twirling dressing on her chef's salad.

"Don't know why any guy would take steroids." Nathan shakes his head. "Makes the goods smaller."

"Seems the topic of the day will be the anatomy." Lindsay sighs.

* * *

"Hold still! Kimerly's trying to pin your duress!"

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at Lisa's outraged antics. Above me, Emily chuckles softly.

"You're absolutely right Lisa dear. My ass wiggling too much Kim?"

I talk around some pins. "Jus a bit. And it's your butt."

Emily flushes. "Sorry Lisa. I didn't mean to use a bad word."

Lisa shrugs nonchalantly. "That's otay. We've got ca-ble."

"Don't let Mom hear you saying such words." I set the rest of the pins back in my basket, smoothing out the thin lace. "Whadda think Emily?" As per her request, I died the transparent outer lace a minty green. The strapless silk clung to Emily like a glove and the skirt ended just above her knees. The lace had been Mom's idea. The mint green lace rested on Emily's top and trailed to the floor, a light layer over the dress. Her veil would be the same colour and the length would end at her shoulder blades, her dark brown curls pinned underneath. The lace brought out the dark green in her eyes. You couldn't notice her scars underneath the veil, an added bonus for pictures.

Emily smiled warmly at me from the mirror. "It looks perfect Kim. You think Sam'll like it?"

I rest a tape measurer around my neck, gripping both ends. "He'd better. Most dresses are long and have way too many buttons on the back. This one has a short zipper." I laugh as Emily's cheeks heat. "You'll make a lovely New Year's bride. Now get outta that dress so I can fix the back and Sam doesn't see you when he comes in to pick you up."

Emily obediently bowed her head so I could slip the veil off before handing it to Lisa. "You'll be the envy of all the ladies in town."

"Leah still won't agree to come to the wedding." Emily bit her lower lip. "She can barely stand to look at me and when I'm with Sam… she draws herself in and won't look anyone in the eye."

I rest a hand on Emily's shoulder, noticing her watery eyes. "Leah will eventually end her pity party Emily. Didn't you say she's been hanging out with Jacob a lot since Bella went back to what's- his- face?"

"Edward Cullen?" Emily sniffed. "Yeah, she and Jacob have been together but I'm not sure that's helping."

I offer her a smile. "She's interacting with someone. Jacob's her confidante. You two might never be close again but the least she can do is look you in the eye and not be holding on to her affection for Sam." I help Emily undress and lead her to the change rooms. I just manage to put her dress aside when Sam walked through the door.

Sam Uley's a handsome man. Close to 7 feet tall, trim shoulders, dark eyes, and a calm demeanour. And absolutely in love with Emily. He always looks tired though, never seems to get enough sleep. For some reason, Sam and his gang make me nervous.

"Emily still here?" Sam asks, leaning against the counter. I nod.

"She's in the back."

Sam's eyes travel down my body and up again. I straighten, confused. Why the hell is he scanning me?

"You're not wearing your uniform."

"My what?" I ask softly.

Sam nods, humour glinting in his eyes. "No wedding dress on today."

I lower my head, feeling my cheeks heat. Luckily I'm dark so no one can tell. "No. Jared told you?"

He nods. "Described the scene in great detail to us."

Us?

"Sam." Emily's breathless voice had Sam's head snapping in her direction before his body followed. Lifting her up, Sam nuzzles her neck, murmuring in her ear. I turn away to allow them privacy. Watching the two together makes me feel I'm intruding and I'm on my own territory!

"No kissing!" Lisa screeches, her small face set in an angry pout. Her hands are planted on her non-existent hips, her pout set to dare them to defy her.

"Lisa." I whisper harshly. Why does she have such a big mouth?

Sam gives Emily a weary smile before tucking her firmly against his body. "You seem to be here more than your mother Kimberly."

I shrug my shoulders, glancing down as my fingers fiddled with the tape measurer around the back of my neck. "She's in the back, rearranging materials, studying the latest styles and designs…" I shrug again. "She's here and everywhere." I turn to Emily, able to look her in the eye rather than continue talking to Sam. "I'll need to do some final measurements a week before New Years, let me know when a time works for you."

"No problem. I'll see you two later." She wiggles her fingers at Lisa. "Bye- bye pretty girl."

"Come back sthoon and I'll sthee you nexth time!" Lisa waves cheerfully and returns to stroking a manikin's veil in awe, pretending to study it for any blemish. I raise a finger to the both of them, more to Emily than Sam, and return back to my needlework and History textbook. Gotta learn about those Russian Czars who are all dead!!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"You saw her today?! When! Where!" Jared leaps to his feet, his eyes wide and his stance shaking. I hold up two hands.

"Calm down Jared. _Now._" I really don't need a wolf exploding in my living room, especially with Emily so near. I spare a glance at Quil to confirm his suspicions. "_Sit down Jared._" He did so reluctantly, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Miss Connweller works at her mother's bridal gown boutique in Port Angeles. She's doing Emily's dress."

Jared breathes in deeply. "How is she?"

"She's good. She's playing babysitter to… Lisa I believe her name is, their mother busy running around."

Jacob walks in a large sandwich in his hand, half already in his mouth, moodily falling into a chair. He's still in a funk since Isabella Swan went back to her bloodsucker. Don't know how she can stand the stinky creatures. Leah walks in behind him, plopping down on the couch and crossing her legs Indian style. She munches moodily on a fibre bar, her eyes piercing at me before returning to the floor. I pretend nothing's happened.

"You do realize you've imprinted Jared?" Quil asks, leaning backward with his arms crossed.

Jared's head whips in his direction. "Imprinted? How the hell do I know if I've imprinted or not?" He rakes his fingers through his hair. "I've barely spoken to her."

"What does that matter Jerry boy?" Paul strolls into the living room with an arm draped around Rachel's shoulders. He bends down and rests a cheek against her crown. "I took one look at Rachel and was swept off my feet."

"If I remember correctly, you carted me over your shoulder and took me out to dinner." Rachel mutters, pinching his side.

Leah chuckles darkly. "Wouldn't let us near her for a good two weeks, 'cept me and Jake."

Paul glowers at us, his colour rising. "I didn't need any of you sniffing around my girl." I raise an eyebrow.

"No need to take offence Paul." I warn softly.

Rachel links her fingers with Paul's over her shoulder, drawing him to the love seat closest to the fire. She turns a bright smile to Jared. "I've heard you're in love. Tell me who the lucky girl is."

I tune out Jared's reply as Emily silently makes her way from the kitchen into he living room. I smile, pulling her down into my lap and holding her against my chest, my fingers linked loosely at the base of her back. She sighs softly, her forehead pressing against my neck. I close my eyes as I hear Jacob and Leah bicker with Paul about some such matter that nobody really cares about but will fight anyways for something to do. I'll make them do longer patrols tonight.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

"I've flipped."

Quil laughs loudly beside me, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Join the club, we've got jackets." He shakes his head. "Imprinting will do that to your mind Jared. You'll think of her often, want to be with her, protect her, love her." He shrugs. "No sense in fighting it, you'll make yourself miserable."

I glance over at Quil. "Did you feel this pull when you first met Claire?"

He scoffs. "Did? I still do! Every day, everywhere. I see Claire at least a couple hours a day, just to hear her giggle and see her smiling face. I may not love her romantically, but she's my baby."

* * *

_It's been busy the last few days. Sorry this chapter isn't very funny, gotta get the serious stuff outta the way. I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week but I make no promises. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: Hugs and kisses to you all because you are just that awesome. :D_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Kim's POV**

"I'm thinking of getting red tips."

"Then you'll have to change blue to green."

"But then it'll look stupid after Christmas."

"So wash it with eggs and then dye it again."

"Eggs cost money."

"So does blue dye."

"That's why I'm leaving it blue."

"What about the green?"

"Do you have the green?"

"I don't have the green. Why'd I have the green? You wanted the green."

"I never said I wanted the green. I don't want the green. When did I say I wanted the green? I don't even have the green to buy the green." I still say Penny shouldn't talk and drive at the same time; it's unsafe for other drivers.

"You know what the formula is for the area of a triangle?" Luke's sitting in the back of Penny's car, madly scribbling numbers on an assignment due today.

"The area of a right- angled triangle is ½ _bh. _Where _b _is the base and _h _is the height. We learned this stuff in tenth grade. You are the stupid quarter back."

Luke gasps in outrage. "I am not! I'm a line man asshole!"

"My apologies. You are a stupid line man asshole."

"Close enough."

I crack a smile, turning back to Pride & Prejudice. I've loved this book since I was 8, actually I loved the movie when I was 8 and fell in love with the book when I was 13. I'm reading when Elizabeth is reading Mr Darcy's letter.

No, I read other books too. JD Robb, Agatha Christie, and many other authors who fail to leap into my mind right this moment.

"Electric blue and red don't go together!"

"No you idiot! The formula works with right angles!!"

"It's pointing right!"

"90 degrees numnuts."

"How would you know? Do you dye your hair? No! Go back to fixing your nails."

"Hey, don't make me sound like some stupid bimbo Penny! I haven't had a manicure since last Christmas. I am however considering a nose ring."

"No."

Lindsay's hair flows from one shoulder to the other as she snaps her head in Nathan's direction. His gaze is focused on Physics homework, somehow managing to read his work through his hair. I swear those dark eyes have lasers to penetrate answers to leap from his textbooks. He's got two calculators balanced on his lap as he is sitting in the middle of Luke and I Indian style.

"No?"

Nathan nods his head brusquely, 3.8/4 of his mind focused on the works on his lap. "Nose rings are like fish hooks. You have to clean them every couple of hours, the hooks hurt when you blow your nose, they are near impossible to get in or out, when you're old you'll look completely stupid with a nose ring-"

"If you take it out, boogers can shoot out and if you let it grow over, it'll look like you have a huge zit on your nose." Luke inserts, writing down an answer beside a triangle diagram.

Nathan nods, accepting his points. "And for the grand finale," He lifts his head, his hair touching his eyelashes. "You are terrified of needles."

I snort.

Lindsay is clutching her nose with both hands and Penny's frozen, staring at Nathan in her review mirror, one hand also protecting her nose. I cross my eyes to stare down at my nose. I've got a 'cute button nose', or so Penny always tells me. Mom used to worry when I was a toddler that my nose wouldn't grow, all baby pictures have me with a pig's nose. I hate toddler pictures.

"We still on for cookies after school Kim?" Luke graciously helps me out of the car, gallantly offering his elbow to me as he swings his textbooks in the other arm. I loop my arm with his.

"Yes. I've got all the dyes and the cookie dough ingredients are ready on the counters. Lisa is staying at the babysitters and Mom is going to pick her up! We're all good!"

"You know who else is all good?" Penny wiggles her eyebrows underneath her bangs, running her hand through her blue spikes self-consciously. Lindsay follows her gaze and whistles appreciatively.

"I didn't know it could be possible for him to be more fine."

I glance over and see Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jacob leaning against a table outside of the front doors. My gaze immediately landed on Jared who was wearing a plain black t-shirt and fitting jeans. I felt my mouth go dry.

"Why on earth would you ladies stare at those guys when you've got me to look at 24/7?" Luke sniffed in insult. During his outrage, Jared's head shoots up and those eyes looked directly at me. A large smile spreads across his face. His friends glance over at us and shake their heads in bemusement. His gaze lowers to my arm linked with Luke's and his smile freezes. Beside him, Paul I believe, follows his gaze and bristles.

"What's with those guys? Why are they staring at us?" Nathan asks, shaking his long hair out of his eyes. I shrug, turning away from the group.

"Maybe the drugs have started affecting their brains and they stare into space for long periods of time." Luke suggests, not really caring.

Penny raises an eyebrow, and nods towards the group. I reluctantly glance over. Paul is being held back by Jacob and Jared, his face pure rage. Jared's expression is hurt. I bite the inside of my lower lip. "We should get going." Everyone nods and we all scooch into the school.

I wave my good byes and proceed to my locker. I open the door and toss my history books in when I feel more than hear a certain someone come up behind me. I ignore him until my books are safely tucked into my bag and lock my locker before looking up into Jared's pained face. What did I ever do to the guy?! I frown, crossing my arms across my chest. "Something wrong?" Damn it, my voice sounds concerned. Not careless!! Grrrrrrr!

Jared tilts his head to the side. "Are you and Ivans together?" His voice is pained and… angry.

I feel myself balk. "Luke? No offence towards your intelligence… actually the hell with your delicate sensibilities. Are you bonkers? Have the steroids finally started taking their toll on your brain cells!?" Jared takes a step back, his face completely shocked and all before expression(s) are gone. I don't really care right now. "You'd have to be on 5 different types of drugs before considering Luke and myself as a couple! He's like a big brother to me!" I shudder, pushing away the image of Luke and me kissing.

Jared's face brightens, his voice hopeful. "So you're not dating him?"

"You are on the ball today aren't you?" I grudgingly reply, avoiding meeting his gaze and backing up. Jared follows me. "Why is it any of your concern whom I'm dating Thane?"

Jared's smile falters at his last name. "It is very much my concern Kim. I needed to know you weren't attached to anybody." He picks up his pace, driving me to back pedal faster. I'm a romantic at heart. I really truly am. I think if a guy sets out and doesn't leave you alone because he wants to be with you is just romantic. Why on earth would you spurn a guy's advances when he's showing you how much he cares for you and how whipped he is willing to be?

Then why am I walking backwards? I am naturally shy around guys. Any of them get too close and I need to take a step back, especially if they're really hot. Jared is under this category. I keep myself from looking him in the eyes as I watch his feet move forward. I want to be near him but I can't be near him. Make sense? Good, I'm glad.

"You're really cute when you're unsure of yourself."

My head whips up and I stop moving. Jared's body collides with mine and his hands on my back keep me from falling. I press a hand on my bag and on his arm. He's really warm, my hands are always cold. He smiles down at me, his hand rubbing my back. "You're really pretty too. Especially in a wedding dress."

Wedding dress! Oh my god! He still remembers that night? Of course he remembers that night! How does a person forget seeing an abominable snowman?!! Oh my god! Oh my god!! I'm late for English, I gotta get outta here!

I hastily pull away from his grasp and quickly round a corner only to have a hard object hit my hip and flip me onto my back, knocking the wind outta me. I feel my head hit the hard floor before fire spreads throughout my body.

I feel nauseous.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

I've never seen it happen before.

Never in a million years did I think it was possible.

Kimberly's face became panicked. I had scared her somehow. I let her go and she turned to flee only to be flipped over and land on her back, hitting her head against the floors.

Kimberly Connweller has just flipped over a water fountain.

I rush to her side, caging her head between my large hands. "Kim?" Please open your eyes. Please please please. Open your pretty ambers. Kim groans softly, opening her right eye. I grin in relief down at her. "Now the other one." She obeys, staring into my eyes warily.

"I fell."

"You did."

"Over a water fountain."

"You did."

"Nobody does that."

"You did the unimaginable." I chuckle softly as Kim nods, smiling softly. "Does your head hurt?"

"A bit." Kim glances around. "I'm late for English."

I bend down and scoop her into my arms, turning around. "Too late to attend class now. You need ice." My heart swells at having Kimberly so close to me. Her head rests against my shoulder, her fingers resting on her lap and pressed against my chest. She sighs softly, wincing as a headache came on.

"You're really hot."

"I'm glad you've noticed, I've been working out."

"Penny believes you're popping steroids." Kim frowns, puzzled. "You're really hot." She presses her chilly hand against my neck as I shuffle her to open the door with one hand.

"Does that bother you?" If it does, we're screwed right here and now.

"No, it's nice." She returns her head to my shoulder and dozes off. I ease myself to the floor to wait for the nurse. I cuddle her close. Don't you see you belong here Kimmy?

* * *

"Kim! Kimmy! Are you alright?!" A short girl with metallic blue hair bursts into the nurse's office, her head whipping side to side. She reminds me of an alien. She's dressed in pure white with large white shoes and a white bag slung over her shoulder. Dark eyes snap at me and then at Kimberly in my arms. "Kimberly!"

Kim winces, opening her eyes slowly. "In hushed tones Penny, hushed tones."

Penny pops a large pink bubble. "Killer headache huh? You hit something? Or someone?" She doesn't spare me a glance. Penny squats down, eyeing Kim's pained expression. "You didn't miss much in English, Nathan's got your notes. Something about a documentary quiz or something." She presses a hand to Kim's forehead. "You going to upchuck?"

"You talk a lot." Penny glares at me, Kim snorts. Did I say that out loud?

"Asshole. What'd you do to her?" Penny grabs Kim's wrist and attempts to pull my poor girl to her feet. I tighten my arms around her waist, anchoring her to the floor.

"She needs to rest." I'm not letting her out of my sight again.

"She can rest with me. Kim doesn't need the whole school believing she's hanging out with drug addicts."

"So you're the one telling everyone we're druggies." Paul snarls behind us. Penny doesn't let go of Kim's wrist.

"No other explanation of the biggy muscles dickhead."

"Penny, it's Christmas." Kim whispers, clutching her bag of ice to the back of her head. I take over the task, shifting so her back's pressed against my chest. Or it would be if blue pixie would let go.

"I don't care if it's freaken Hanukah Kim! We're all worried sick about you."

"I'm more worried about you tearing Kim's arm out of her socket." Lindsay says, smirking as she pushes Paul out of her way. "She appears to be in capable ha- arms." She winks at me slyly.

Penny smiles in relief. "Oh good, you're here Lindsay. Grab her other arm and help me pull her away from this brute."

"How you doin kiddo?" Nathan and Luke stroll into the room, eyeing Paul's trembling stance. "You gonna have a panic attack buddy?" Luke asks. What the hell? Can't a guy be alone with his imprint once in a while?

"What in tarnations are you all doing here?" The nurse, Mrs. Livis, demands. She's a lady not to be toiled with. "Are any of you ill?"

All shake their heads.

"Then get to class, immediately!!" She glances down at Kim, her face softening. "How are you feeling dear?"

"A jack hammer tap dancing in my head and a bit queasy in the stomach."

"You should be going home. Did you drive here sweetie?"

"N-"

"I'll drive her!!" Penny exclaims, clinging to the doorframe with her nails as Nathan and Lindsay attempt to drag her away.

I shake my head, pulling Kim closer. "I'll take her, I have a spare."

"No! I will not allow Kimberly Connweller to get into a strange car with a complete stranger! It's unethi-"

"We've been in the same class since elementary." I sneer.

Penny rolls her eyes, sweat dripping down her face at her reluctance to release the door, much to her friends' frustration, if Luke and Nathan's cursing mean anything. "Doesn't mean she knows you! Before today, you never so much as spoke a word to her, let alone look at her!"

"Penny, let Kim go with her extremely sexy new friend." Lindsay grunts in the hallway.

Penny's hit me in the gut. The truth. I look down at Kim's head resting against me. I've never seen this girl for what she truly is. I'm not going to make the same mistake again.

Paul shakes his head at our drama. He smiles charmingly at Mrs. Livis. "Kimberly's in good hands Mrs. L. You don't need to worry about anything." Baring his teeth in a _smile_, he easily pries Penny's fingers off the wood. He glances over at me. "Me and the guys want a proper introduction later."

Mrs. Livis sniffs indifferently before returning to her office, leaving Kim and I in the waiting room.

Kim sighs softly as Penny's screams die down the hallway. I press the ice tighter to her head. "Do you mind not holding me so tightly Thane? You're choking me."

I immediately loosen my grip, rubbing her stomach in apology. "It's Jared."

She consents. "Jared, do you mind not holding me so tightly? You're choking me." I hastily remove my arm completely from her waist.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry!" Gees, can I screw this up anymore? Shoot me now.

She smiles softly at me, keeping her eyes closed. "Do you mind if we don't immediately go to your truck?"

I nod quickly. "We'll sit for as long as you like."

She sighs again, this time in relief. Lifting my fallen arm, she wraps it around her waist and keeps her hand over mine, adding light pressure. I relax, pressing my nose against her hair. Kimmy smells like honey. I've made her happy.

* * *

_Chapters just keep getting longer and longer! :) Yay. Review dearies. I'm aiming for 30 before my next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: ZeeZee22, this chapter is dedicated to you, as you are my 30th reviewer!! And kudos to all my other lovely reviewers, you guys rock!!_

* * *

Chapter 6

**Kim's POV**

My head is a drum; a beating drum with chop sticks dancing the can-can. My stomach feels nauseous. Stupid water fountain. I shall rip the stupid metal water-giving piece of shit and hammer it to a fine nickel to keep in the pocket. That'll teach the fountain to trip me.

I open my eyes. I am in a truck.

Not my truck.

Not Penny's truck. Penny doesn't even have a truck. Luke wants a truck, but he speeds too much and got his license taken away last year. Idiot. A lovable idiot, but an idiot.

I warily turn my head to find Jared putting the key into the ignition. I glance down to find my body strapped in by a seat belt. A fellow classmate whose skin feels like fire is kidnapping me. And makes me want to be held for hours.

"Put your seat belt on." I mutter, pressing my forehead against the cold windowpane. Jared glances over at me.

"Just keep your eyes closed, if you feel like you're going to barf let me know and I'll pull over."

I purposely open my eyes and stare at his seat belt less chest. "Put your seat belt on."

"Why?"

"Cause if you get us in a crash, your guts and blood will spill all over me and then I'll puke cause quite frankly you just spilled your guts over me and then you'll be very annoyed I got your truck smelling like vomit and you won't be too pleased to be put in your grave with vomit stuck in your hair and- ok that was a big bump." I return my head to the cool windowpane. My personal drum set just got cymbals. "Can you open the window?"

Jared obliges, his face drawn between amusement and worry. Probably worried I was going to stink up the vehicle now. I should just to spite him. "Take deep breaths Kimberly."

I open one eye, glaring. "It's Kim. Put your seat belt on!" I promptly hang my head out the window, breathing in the cool damp air as Jared drove down the road.

"Do you have your seat belt on?"

Jared sighs dramatically. "Fine. Fine, you seat belt nazi."

"Damn proud of it." I groan, closing my eyes as Jared turns. I hear the click of the inserting belt. I should probably tell him my directions but for now, I will let him waste gas by driving aimlessly around until my nausea passes.

"How're you doing sweetie?"

Sweetie? What the hell? I was just beginning to fall into a numb sleep. Now my neck's screaming in agony. I reluctantly pull my head back, rolling up the window. I feel my damp air pressing against my cheeks and the back of my neck. I roll my head to look at Jared, my eyes not quite focusing on his face.

"Don't you sweetie me. I do thank you for not leaving me with a hysterical Penny but we're not going to go all mushy on each other, you hear? I don't do mushy. Well I do with Liz but she doesn't count as she is my baby sister."

"You talk a lot."

I smirk, resting my head against my headrest. "Yeah I- never mind. I'll be quiet now."

Jared quickly glances over at me, taking his eyes off the road. "No, no, I didn't mean to make it sound like a bad thing. I just never hear you speak in school."

"Most of the time I have nothing to say. And actually I talk a fair bit, you just never notice me. Which reminds me, are you and Paul on steroids?"

Jared frowns, shaking his head, as he turned right. "No."

I nod in satisfaction. "Nathan owes me 20 bucks. I'm rich." I glance glassily at the road. "When you get to the 4 way stop, turn left and my house is about 5 miles from there."

Jared nods, smiling softly.

"How's your head?"

"Crabby, thanks for asking. By the way, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Jared's face remains impassive. "Depends what you mean by _wrong_. I can give you a list if you prefer."

I snort, opening my eyes as he parks in front of my house. My head spins. "No. You and your friends are freaken giants, your skin is burning, and for some dumb reason you have suddenly started talking to me." My door opens. I glance out to see Jared beside me. On the wrong side. He's supposed to be on my left. "What are you doing over here?"

"Unbuckling your seat belt." He's reaching a long arm over me and unclipping the metallic thingie. I poke his arm. "See? See? Burning."

"You're unwell."

"That's besides the point." My eyes roll to the back of my head as Jared easies me out of his truck. His body is fire. That's all there is. Hot. Fire. "You should be a fireman."

Jared's chuckles cause his body to vibrate against me. "Why do you say that?"

"You're so good at carrying people. And you're not even on steroids." I poke his neck to get his attention. "Why do you talk to me?"

Dark eyes smile down at me. "Because you are so damn beautiful." With this to chew on to keep me in silence, Jared knocks on the front door.

"Just a moment." A voice calls from inside. Oh Mom's home!

I smile maniacally when the door opens. "Hi Mom! Guess what? Jared's not on steroids! Isn't that so nice?!" I'm tired now, I think I'll sleep. Jared's chest is soooooooo comfy.

"That's very nice dear."

* * *

**Jared's POV**

"That's very nice dear." I feel myself flush when Miss Connweller strains her neck to see my face. "You are a very tall young man."

I nod, shifting my weight to my other foot. "I don't take steroids, Miss Connweller." What a way for a first impression on my future mother-in-law.

She grins, opening the door for me to enter. "Call me Mandy."

Oh didn't I mention before? I plan to marry Kimberly as soon as I make her fall in love with me.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

This is the life. I am in my bed, blankets wrapped around me like a caterpillar in its cocoon, and it's a school day. I am warm, and I have a headache. A huge, massive, very very evident, bad headache. I wiggle myself into a sitting position, feeling my limp braid flop against my cheek. I have hair indent on my face. Lovely.

_Plop._

Yes, I just wiggled off my bed.

"Kimberly?"

"Yeah Mom?"

Mom's head pops through the door, a slight frown on her face. "Kim? Where are you?" Her eyes scan my bed for any sign of my body. I wave an arm in the air.

"Down here. What's up?" I wiggle out from my cocoon, my arms and legs popping with goose bumps. Mom's grinning from ear to ear as she trots over to my bed. She's got a string of beads wrapped twice around her head to keep her hair from her face.

"Jared Thane seems like a lovely young man." Lovely.

"I highly doubt he'd appreciate you calling him lovely, Mom." I throw a blanket around my shoulders as my bare feet slap against the floor. I stick my tongue out at my reflection.

"How come you've never mentioned him before?"

"Because there's never been a reason to mention him before." I run a brush through my kinky hair, letting it fall around my shoulders and down my back.

"How come you've never dated him? He's such a gentleman."

"Because I've already got two gentlemen in my life and I don't need a third." Ok Luke and Nathan aren't really gentlemen but they're close enough. I shake my head groggily as I head out my door. Mom quickly follows behind me.

"You might want to put make up on honey."

Make up? I don't even like mascara.

"Why?" Voices sound from the kitchen.

"1-2-3-4, I declare a thumb war."

"5-6-7-8, hurry up an thdon't be late! Thake."

"Bow."

"Begin!"

I stompity- stomp- stomp into my domain to see Jared and Lisa hunched over the kitchen table, playing thumb wars. Jared's hand has Lisa's completely swamped. Her tongue is sticking out in concentration as her thumb strains to grasp Jared's. He smiles warmly at me when I stomp in.

"There's Miss Sunshine. How're you feeling?"

"I've been better. What're you doing here?"

"Kimberly Ann! This boy has seen you home safely and this is the way you treat him?" Mom sighs dramatically, seating herself across from the two finger war players. I roll my eyes.

"This boy has school Mom."

"Actually, school's pretty much over. No sense in driving back only to leave again. Thought I'd stick around until you woke up."

"I win!" Lisa crows happily as she smushes his thumb with both her hands against the tabletop.

Jared grins down at her, messing up her hair. "You little cheater- cheaterten. You're supposed to use one hand, a thumb, not both hands."

"You're bigger than me. I ave my righths." Lisa happily slides off her chair and crawls onto my lap, pulling my blanket so it's enveloping the both of us.

Mom rises from her chair, carrying her coffee mug with her. "Kim, I'm going to be gone for the next couple of hours. Are you coming down to the store tonight?"

I shake my head. "I've got a History test tomorrow, I'll need to study tonight."

Mom's face drops in disappointment. "Alright then. Lisa, grab your Hannah Montana colouring books and lets get going! Wedding dresses don't make themselves!"

Lisa pouts, slipping away from me and silently racing to her room to grab her things. "You don't have to take Lisa with you Mom. She can stay with me."

Mom shakes her head. "No, we'll be getting some ice cream before we go to the store. She still likes strawberry, right?"

I nod. "Sometimes bubblegum."

With a squish of her purple and lavender skirts, Mom exits from the room. "Nice to meet you Jared Thane! Say hello to your father for me!" Her voice echoes as she closes the door.

"Mom! Wait for me!" Lisa leaps off the staircase and races out the door. Jared and I laugh.

"Lisa's gonna be a dress designer like your Mom?" Jared asks, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Is it that obvious? She's been planning her own wedding dress since she could walk." I stand up and shuffle in my blanket to the cabinets. "You want hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Jared's voice pipes up happily. I glance over my shoulder at him. It's like I just offered him a free lap dance for his birthday.

"You must really like chocolate." I mutter.

"Nah, I'm just happy you invited me." He happily continues speaking over my sputtering. "You plan on taking over your mom's shop in Port Angeles once you're done high school?"

I shudder dramatically. "Hell no. As soon as I graduate, I plan to go to school in Europe." I feel the temperature drop in the room.

* * *

**Jared's POV**

Europe? What? No! You can't be considering Europe! That's so far away from La Push! No! You can't leave me!

"What's in Europe that's not around here?" I try to keep my voice calm. Emotionless.

Kim shrugs her shoulders, shuffling back to her seat across from me. "I've always wanted to go to Europe and travel around the world. There's so much opportunity. I'm actually considering being a traveling journalist. What about you?"

I firmly shake my head. "I plan to remain around here. I do pretty well with carpentry."

"And plumbing." Kim smiles warmly at me. I offer a thin smile back.

"That too. Why do you have to leave La Push? Can't you go to school in Port Angeles or somewhere else close by?"

Kim shrugs, eyeing me strangely. "I'm not gonna lie, British accents are pretty sexy but I've always wanted to live in a big city so why not in Europe?" She rises as the kettle whistles, pouring over two mugs. "You want marshmallows?"

"Are they the small ones?" At her nod, I nod. "Can't stand the large ones."

Kim laughs softly, nodding her head in comardary "I man after my own heart." You don't know how much little lady. I feel my teeth grinding together to keep from shouting at her.

I grab my mug in one hand, leaning toward Kim. "How long will you be in school?" I'll make this work. I'll make this work. I'll make this work. I'll make this work. I'll make this work. I'll mak-

"2 years or so. Than I plan to travel across Canada, see Polar Bears and penguins and such." This isn't going to work. This isn't going to work. This isn't going to wor- "Why are you shaking? Jared? Are you cold?"

I look down to see my hands shaking my mug, sloshing the hot liquid on the table and on my wrists. I can't phase in front of her. I can't do it! I need to get outta here! I can't let you leave me Kim.

I surge to my feet. Without thinking, I reach out, grab Kim, and run out of the house on full speed.

I need to get outta here. I need to get outta here. I need to get outta here. I need to get outta here.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"I can't let you leave me Kim."

That's the last thing Jared said before he jumped to his feet. Only it wasn't even a jump. A jump is a full use of energy. And clumsy. What Jared did was rise gracefully at an impossible speed. He's on his feet and then his large hands have reached out and have seized my shoulders! Next thing I know, I'm on his shoulders and going really really fast. Like lightning speed fast.

"Jared stop! Where are we going?" I grip his shoulders tightly, closing my eyes as we race through the forest. Why the hell isn't he on the track team?

"I need to make you see reason." He mutters, shifting me so he's cradling me. My pounding head is pressed against his shoulder. This is way better than being hauled over his shoulder.

"Kidnapping is a felony Thane. And you've commited it twice."

"So sue me."

I hate Thursdays. I am never walking near that water fountain again.

* * *

_A bit more dramatic than I would've liked but what the hey. Review dearies! Let's do 10 reviews a chapter? Yeah? Ok!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat & Mouse OR Wolf & Spouse**

_Disclaimer: I love you reviewers. I love you, and you, and yes you in the corner, I love you too!! You are all gorgeous reviewers! And to you readers who send me on author's subscribed or favourite story, I thank you but wish you'd review! Even if it's just a Cool, Weird, or a You Suck. It's a review and I shall hold it dear to my little heart. :) This chapter is the longest one yet!!_

* * *

Chapter 7

**Jared's POV**

I glance down every couple of seconds to find Kim staring at my chest, her body limp in my arms. Every once in awhile her brow will furrow, making me want to kiss her frown away and see her smile. But I really need to get to Sam and Emily's. I need them to convince Kim to stay in La Push. I can't go to Europe and still protect the tribe, Europe by day, La Push at night! How can I protect Kim from other guys if she's in Europe with all the… shudder… _hot_ accents? I shake my head. Focus Thane, you shift and Kimberly's as good as dead. I clutch her body against mine as I begin to slow my pace when the house appears. From here, I can hear the guys laughing and shouting at each other. I breathe a sigh of relief as I approach the door. I smile happily down at Kim. She hasn't moved a muscle or said a word.

Emily opens the door. "Jared hi! Come on- what the hell have you done to the poor girl?!" Emily's mouth drops open in horror. Her hand pulls my arm inside and she gapes at Kimberly. My hackles rise.

"What are you gawking at?" What's wrong with my Kim? Hmm? I'll beat the shit out of anyone who says something's wrong with her!

"Well look at her you idiot!" Emily screeches.

"Em, what's wrong?" Sam charges from the kitchen into the doorway within milliseconds, his teeth bared and a protective hand around his fiancée's waist. She points.

"Look at what he's done to her!"

"What's all the yelling about? Can't a guy enjoy dinner in peace?" Embry grumbles, scratching his head. He raises an eyebrow. "The girl looks like shit man."

I growl, baring my teeth at Embry. "Take that back you asshole!" I hold Kim close to me, shielding her from the bastard's view. "If you could find a girl half as beautiful as Kim, and with her intellect, you'd be so lucky! If I didn't have her right now, I'd take your dick and-"

"_Jared_!" The Alpha's voice drips with power. "_Look at her_."

I happily oblige. To see Kim's face painted in shocked horror. Most of her hair has fallen from her braid and is sticking to her cheeks, her mouth is parted as she shallowly brings air to her lungs, and her eyes are as wide as saucers. Her body is completely limp, pressed against my chest. She's never looked more beautiful or terrified.

I rush to the chair closest to the fire. I press my hands against the sides of her face, trying to see any signs of life in her sparkly eyes. "Kim?" My hands shake. "Kimmy?"

She giggles.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Well, that was a brisk run. Quite a few miles we covered with in a short period of time, we have. Amazing how the wind can take your breath away without your body moving. Didn't know anyone could run that fast. Hmmm I should study for that History test tomorrow, gotta review the Holocaust. No wait, that's Social studies. What am I doing in History? I don't think I even had a test. We're being assigned projects tomorrow. I'm tired.

"Kimmy? Come on, look at me sweetie."

I blink, glancing downward. Jared's face is close to mine, watching me anxiously. He's crouched down at my feet, holding my head between his hands. I'm cold and my head is pounding.

"I shouldn't have gone on that brisk jog. My head hurts." I croak.

Jared nods in relief, his mouth breaking into a smile as I tighten the blanket more securely around myself. How did I learn to run so fast?

Jared laughs softly, pressing his head on my lap. I hesitantly reach out and stroke his hair, staring into the fire blazing in the fireplace. "Jared, where are we? Why am I not home? I don't want to sleep over."

Jared raises his head, his chin still pressing against my legs. "I need Sam and Emily to knock some sense into you Kimmy."

"It's Kim." I automatically correct, my eyes widening as his words sunk in. "We're at Emily's house?" And I need some sense?

As though called, she strolls with a welcoming smile. "Hey Kimmy. I didn't realize I'd need to set another place at the table. We're just sitting down for dessert. Would you care to join us?"

I push the blanket away and rise hesitantly to my feet. Feet. I hastily glance down. My feet. My bare feet. I have no socks. I have no shoes. I slowly raise my head. "Could I use your bathroom?"

Emily nods, gesturing up the staircase. "Second door on your left. Come on down and meet the pack."

Pack?

"Thanks." I down acknowledge Jared as I climb the stairs two at a time. I lock the door behind me and gape at myself in the mirror. My hair is sticking up every which way and for the first time in my life, I am pale. Pale as a white chick.

What the hell am I doing here?!!!

* * *

**Jared's POV**

I lean against the doorframe and watch the guys chow down on cake and cookies. I listen to the faucet in the bathroom run and hear Kim's feet slap against the floor. I should've grabbed her some socks before we left.

"So you told her about us Jared?" Sam gruffly asks, speaking around a mouthful of chocolate cake.

I shake my head. "No, that's why I brought her here."

"You couldn't have let the poor girl prepare for visiting?" Emily asks in annoyance. "It looks like you just decided she should come here and kidnapped her from her bed."

…

"JARED IAN THANE!" Emily screeches, slamming her silverware on the table. Her face is a red mask of fury, her scars gleaming white. Her voice is a deadly soft whisper. "Tell me you didn't kidnap her from her bed."

"I didn't kidnap her from her bed."

"He kidnapped me from my kitchen actually." I whirl around to find Kim behind me, her arms crossed and a bored air about her.

"Kim, you're just in time for cake. Do you want cake?" I ask, leaning down and anxiously watching her move around the kitchen. She picks up the phone. "What're you doing Kim?"

"Calling the cops, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Cops?

Cops!?!

"Wait wait wait. Why are you calling the cops?"

Kim raises a calm eyebrow at me in puzzlement. "Last time I checked, kidnapping was a felony." She shakes her head at Emily. "I am astonished you allow a criminal to dinner. Tsk tsk." Her voice changes as she speaks into the phone. "Yes operator? I'd like to speak to-"

"I'm sorry ma'am." Quil interjects smoothly, efficiently stealing the phone from Kimberly.

"Hey!"

I quickly wrap an arm around her waist and drag her away from the phone, also placing a hand over her mouth to avoid any unnecessary screaming. "This is Quil- yes ma'am. Yes, there's been a slight misunderstanding." He listens aptly into the phone. "Yes ma'am, I'll let dad know you give him your best. Merry Christmas. You too. Buh-bye now."

I release my hand against Kim's mouth. She turns furious eyes to Emily. "Traitor! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Paul glares from his dessert. "What, guys can't enjoy a little dessert now and then? Ungrateful wretch."

"Watch your language." Sam speaks over my growl. He turns to the both of us, scowling. "You've really screwed this up, haven't you?"

Yep, pretty much. "Yep."

Emily perks up beside Sam. "Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat Kim? What about you Jared?"

I could use anything at this point to keep Kimberly from thinking I'm a kidnapper. Kim glares at me from my arms. "I'm tattling to your father."

Shit.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Shitty- shit- shit- shit. I really want to go home, crawl in my bed, and never escape. Instead, I'm trapped on a couch beside Jared with really big guys blocking all exits, doors and windows, with Emily happily puttering around in the kitchen making hot chocolate. Who putters anymore? When I was little, I used to help Mom wash the dishes and sang put-put around the kitchen, as I had always wanted to putter, Mom still finds this very amusing. I was drinking hot chocolate tonight; only some dumb ass decided I shouldn't have any. I wonder if I'm getting too fat for hot chocolate. I glance down at my flat tummy. Nope. Nothing but my boobs and my ass. Well I could lose a little in my thighs and cheekbones. I've got really large apple cheekbones. Makes me appear to have a really pointy chin.

I clasp my hands together, my left leg jumping and brushing against Jared. His arm is along the couch and stretches behind my head. No getaway in sight.

SHIT!

"Alright! Who wants chocolate with marshmallows?"

How can anyone think of hot beverages at a time like this?!!

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Jared kneels in front of Kim, effectively keeping her from rising. His voice is very soft and very nervous. "Kim, I have to tell you something. Have you heard of the Quilette legends?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Jared rocks on the back of his heels, astonished. "Umm… sure. You remember where it is?" Kim nods and eagerly hustles up the stairs, her bare feet slapping the wood. The door quickly slams. Jared sighs wearily, leaning all his weight on the back of his heels.

"Drink your chocolate dear." I urge, resting my head against Sam's shoulder. His finger idly traces the scars along my cheek, his nose pressed into my hair.

"How am I going to tell her?"

Paul snorts, rolling his eyes. "Well you did manage to screw this up rather nicely Jerry boy. Kimberly's more nervous than a white jack rabbit."

Jared's frame shakes, his teeth bared. "You don't have the right to speak her name let alone look at her. Don't-"

"Calm down Jared. Paul, shut up." Paul glowers at Sam and Jared curses under his breath.

A muffled _damn it_ is heard before Leah and Jacob walk in with an angry Kim pressed between them. Leah smirks at us. "Missing someone?"

"Kim!" Jared glowers at Jacob as he snatches Kim from the pair and pulls her back to the couch. "I told you, I need to tell you something really important."

Kim glares at Leah and Jacob. "I strongly dislike you both. Very much."

"Dislike?" Leah rolls her eyes.

"Hate is too strong of a word. Besides, it's Christmas time." Kim wrinkles her nose. "You should consider giving up smoking, makes you reek and stains your teeth yellow."

Leah laughs, muttering darkly. "I'm not too worried about that." She gives a quick once over. "So you're the new _imprintee_." She settles herself beside Jacob, smirking at Kim.

Kim frowns. "Imprintee? What are you talking about?"

Jared pulls her face back to his with a finger under her chin. "The first shape shifter had man-"

Kim slaps his hand away from her chin, looking over at me. "Emily, can I have Tylenol?"

I quickly rise. "Sure. Are you guys hungry?" Everyone nods. "I'll be right back with food and Tylenol."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Is that all you ever do Emily? All you do is cook?"

Emily winks at me. "These boys are practically my own, they have bottomless pits for stomachs."

I shake my head. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. Ever since you became engaged to Sam, all you do is cook. You are isolated from town and you're rarely seen in public without Sam. How can you stand being smothered?"

Shocked, Emily shakes her head. "I'm not smothered! Sam and I are about to be married Kimmy, fiancées are supposed to be together."

"But not all the time!" I adamantly argue. I laugh shortly in triumph. "See!" I wave a hand at Sam. He's risen to his feet and now has a hand on Emily's shoulder. "It's like he's afraid you're going to run! Why do you put up with that? How can you stand to have him beside you all the time? I'd go insane if my boyfriend kept tabs on me 24/7!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth!? You have no idea what you're talking about!!" Paul bellows, all but foaming at the mouth. "Sam loves Emily more than anyone else in the world! He'd do anything for her!"

"Back off Paul! Don't raise your voice at her!" Jared wraps a protective arm around my waist, drawing me onto his lap. I willingly lean against his chest as Paul continues to growl at me.

"Kim." Emily's voice is soft now. Sam's arms are around her waist and his chin is resting on her shoulder. "I love being with Sam. I go to town all the time by myself but I enjoy the company. People tend to stare at me otherwise and make me uncomfortable. I enjoy cooking for the guys because we're a family. Just like when you cook for Lisa. You're a family." Emily glances over at Leah. "We're not perfect, far from it but we're happy, for the most part." She pats Sam's arm before walking to the kitchen.

On Jared's lap, I glance around the room. For once, everyone is silent.

"If you make her cry." Leah warns softly, her eyes daring me to speak. I nod, rising to my feet. Emily's bent over the fridge, bringing out milk. I silently go and wrap my arms around her in a hug of apology. Emily gratefully turns around and reciprocates.

"I'm happy Kim. I really am happy."

"That's all that matters than." I smile sheepishly.`I don`t know how you can stand to cook for so many without getting a salary, I couldn`t do what you do.`

Emily winks. ``It`s nowhere near as bad as it seems.``

* * *

"He instantly fell in love with her, more so than his previous wives."

"Jared." His hands tighten around mine.

"The love he ha-"

"Jared." I interrupt sharply. Jared shakes his head, blinking from his daze.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you telling me about my own culture?" Two of the guys laugh. Jared's mouth twitches nervously.

"Have you heard of imprinting?"

I nod. "The man found his," I roll my eyes. "_soul mate _with his third wife. She put herself in the line of danger and died for him because of the cold ones." I smile hesitantly, feeling my brow furrow. "Why are you giving me a history lesson?"

"Because," Jared's eyes glance over at Sam for encouragement. "Kim, those legends are true."

Huh? "Pardon?"

Jared licks his lips. "The stories; the shape shifters, the cold ones, the third wife, it's all true. We," He gestures around the room. "are living proof the legends are real." I warily glance around the room.

"Uhuh. Um, you're saying you guys are werewolves."

"Shape shifters." Sam corrects me gently.

"My apologies." I up at Jared, my back still firmly pressed against his chest on the couch, more his doing than mine. "You guys are shape shifters." I bite the inside of my cheek. "You do know you sound insane, don't you?"

Jared laughs nervously. "I know it sounds insane, but it's true. Sam is our Alpha, our leader."

"Right, right." I glance around the room to find everyone's eyes on me. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not a shape shifter, I swear."

Leah chuckles. "I'm the only woman shape shifter dearie. We'd know if you were one."

So Emily's cousin is on crack too. Interesting. "So why are you guys telling me this?" Why are you drawing me into your little crackpot circle?

"Because," Jared's mouth brushes against my ear as he whispers. I jerk in surprise. "I've imprinted on you."

"Oh." I frown. " You're telling me we're soul mates?" I ask sceptically.

Jared eagerly nods. "Yes, I am your protector. When a shape shifter imprints on their soul mate, they become-"

"Whatever their imprintee needs them to be; friend, brother, lover, yeah yeah quit telling me about my own culture." I bite out, curling into myself. "I need to go home now. I have a History test to study for."

At Sam's nod, Jared reluctantly releases me and allows me to rise to my feet before he follows suit. "I'll take you home. Jacob, you mind if I borrow your keys?"

Jacob wordlessly tosses them over.

I turn a hesitant smile at Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Emily gladly nods. I hesitantly nod to everyone else. "Good night." They all return good nights before Jared and I head outside.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

"Well that went well. Now she thinks we're all on crack."

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I quickly open the truck door and hop in. Behind me, Jared bemusedly closes the door and just like that he's behind the wheel and pulling the truck out of the driveway. The ride's pretty silent until we pull up to my dark and empty house.

"Kim."

* * *

**Jared's POV**

I wait until she turns to look at me. I keep my hands on the steering wheel so I don't make another grab for her. "I know you don't believe me now but like it or not, I am your protector."

"Jared please, it's been a long day-"

"And I'm sorry for that." Guilt rips through me with the way I`ve handled everything. "I'm not going to step out of your life. You're in mine and I'm in yours now."

Kim sighs tiredly, propping the door open and slipping out. Her amber eyes stare into my soul. "Don't ever manhandle me like you did tonight Jared."

"I won't." Unless your life's at risk.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

She closes the door behind her and quickly trots to the front door. The last I see of her are her dark eyes drilling into my memory.

Kimberly Ann Connweller, meet your new best friend.

* * *

_40 reviewers!! Yay! New chapter is up and atom, hope everyone had a good christmas I know I have. ;D You know the drill ladies, read review and make me smile with your praise or critisms. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Sorry, this chapter has been giving me grief and I`ve been busy._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Kim`s POV**

"Determined little bugger ain`t he?" Penny snickers, closing her locker door after a final check in her mirror. Her hair was still spiked and still blue and red. I glance down at the floor, biting the inside of my cheek.

After our little get together at Emily`s and Sam`s, Jared`s been no more than 5 paces behind me. He`s been doing this for 4 days now. He never says anything, he just smiles and follows. You know the worst part? Nathan and Luke are warming up to him. They like having another man around the place, place being the school.

I sling my bag strap over my shoulder and stride towards History. Oh didn`t I tell you? Jared`s also in that class and he has decided to switch places with my partner Kayla. I never was a fan of that girl, too helpful she was. She happily bounces from her seat and molsies on over to Jared`s old seat, having the gall to wink at me as though we`re best buddies. I flip her the bird.

"Don`t know why you`re so grumpy Kim." Lindsay links her arm through mine, pouting her lips. "I wouldn`t mind having a gorgeous guy follow me around. It shows how dedicated he is in your relationship."

"That`s the clincher right there. There is no relationship Lindsay. We don`t speak to each other."

"He`s actually a pretty good guy Kimmy." Luke says, shaking his head. "He can throw a hell of a football." I can _feel _Jared`s smirk behind us. Creepy I know, I`ve been around him long enough to feel his expressions. I also believe he has excellent hearing. Or he can read lips.

"Isn`t anyone going to take my side on this?" Some friends I have, they`re supposed to be on my side for everything. It`s in the book of rules for friendship. "Nathan, you agree with me on this, right?" Come on come on...

"I`ve got nothing against the guy Kimberly. He doesn`t do drugs and he seems to be dedicated to you." Nathan twirls some long pen-like thingie in his hand. "He`s nice enough."

"Argh! I hate you all!!"

"Have fun in History Kimmy! We love you too!"

I ignore Lindsay`s voice as I stomp into my classroom, throwing myself onto my stool and glaring a hole into the board. I hear Jared seat himself beside me. I slouch in my seat, snarling without looking at him. "You`ve brainwashed them."

The bastard chuckles.

* * *

**Jared`s POV**

Kim`s so cute when she`s embarrassed. I love when she wears blue. Because it had snowed last night, she had a dark blue toque and large blue woolly scarf wrapped around her neck and most of her shoulders over her leather jacket.

I glance inconspicuously at her. She`s wearing a black long sleeved shirt and army green cargo pants. And her lovable combat boots. Is she blushing?

I think Kim`s blushing. I wonder why.

"If you are willing to take your eyes off Miss Connweller, Mr Thane I`d appreciate an answer." I slowly look at Miss Haze. She`s a mean ol broad.

"Uh..."

_Tap... tap-tap._

I glance down at Kim, with my eyes of course. She`s pointing to a date in the text book. She seems to be bored out of her mind as she stares out the window.

"1936." I reply without thinking. Miss Haze sneers.

"Good guess Mr Thane. Kindly pay more attention in my class."

I rest my elbow on the table, returning to bemusedly staring at the gorgeous woman beside me. I grab a piece of paper and scribble a quickie.

_**Thanks for the save.**_

_Don`t talk to me._

_**I`m not talking to you. I`m writing you a love letter.**_

_I`d rather poetry._

I gape down at her writing. She wants flowery crap. Very well then.

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**Candy is sweet,**_

_**And so are you.**_

I slide the sheet over to her, my face splitting into a grin.

Kim snorts, raising an eyebrow at me. Her face is set in is-that-all-you`ve-got? She quickly begins scribbling with her pen. She`s got long fingers. Piano player maybe, no Embry said she plays the flute. I greedily grab the paper as she slides it over.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Candy is sweet,_

_And so are you,_

This is a good sign!

_But the roses have wilted,_

_The violets are dead,_

_The candy dish is empty,_

_And so is your head._

Ouch.

I fought to keep myself from laughing. My shoulders shake. Beside me, Kimberly shakes her head, rolling her eyes in amusement. She leans over and barely whispers. "That`s real poetry Thane."

I can`t keep the grin off my face. "So there`s hope for me yet."

She frowns, puzzled. "What`d you mean?"

I scoot my stool closer to hers as Miss Haze glares at us. Apparently there`s assignments to be written. Who cares? I`m making history here!

"Well," I reach out and run a finger up and down her hand. "You told me an answer to question I didn`t know was asked, you are willingly talking to me, you`re not sending me a death glare at the moment, you smiled at me, and you wrote me poetry." I now hold her balled fist in my hand. "Everyone knows poetry is the letters of love." I raise her hand and press it against my cheek. Her fist is so soft. And very cold.

Kim bites the inside of her bottom lip. Her eyes are staring at her hand now pressing against my face. I smile. Kimmy looks so adorable when she`s confused.

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

No I am not confused! How dare he say I look adorable when I'm confused! I`m adorable? No! Bad Kimberly. Pull your treacherous hand away from your nemesis` face! Pull awaaaaayyyy now! Ook now! Now! Now damn it! That`s it, right hand you are comin off come Tuesday!

"Kim..." I watch in frozen stature as Jared`s face draws towards mine. Nonononononono, he wouldn`t dare. He would. He`s going to! Shit! I don`t need to be kissed in front of my fellow classmates and teacher! No nonononononononono!

His nose brushes mine. No! I am not an idiot! Pull away Kimberly Ann Connweller! Defend yourself!!

* * *

**Paul`s POV**

_Smack._

Oh shit. I can`t believe she just did that.

"Ow! For all that is good and holy on this mother-fuckin earth!!"

I can`t believe I just heard silent Kimberly Connweller swear. In front of Miss Haze.

Jared`s leaped from his chair and now trying to examine Kim`s hand. She`s having none of it. "Get the hell away from me you crazy ass bitch." She just called him a crazy donkey female dog.

I grit my teeth as Jared`s hands fall to his sides. His eyes are brimmed with pain. And moisture. Oh no. I leap over to him in 2 long strides and stand between him and Kimberly. I speak so only he can understand what I'm saying. "Jared, do not cry. I swear if you start to cry I'm going to stuff the largest stick you`ve ever seen and shove it up your ass. Then you`ll have something to cry about."

Jared`s mouth draws into a thin line. His body is shaking. "She hates me Paul. My imprint hates me."

"Miss Connweller! Sit down immediately! How dare you speak such vulgar language in my classroom! Report to detention after school!" Miss Haze is red in the face. That ol girl needs to get laid, then she might loosen up.

Jared whirls on her, his face a mask of fury. "What? You can`t give her detention! Kim didn`t do anything! It`s all my fault!"

"Jared, stop it. You`re making matters worse." I mutter, trying to ease him into his seat.

"Don`t you raise your voice at me young man! Now sit down!"

Jared`s entire frame is shaking. I really need to get him outta here. Barely masking my own fury, I grit my teeth. "Let's get outta here Jared. Now."

He`s ignoring me. How rude. "None of this is Kimberly`s fault! I hurt her an-" His face is turning into a grimace. I begin attempting to push him out the door.

From my left, a hand reaches out and touches Jared`s wrist. Jared`s body freezes, his face pleading with her. Kim`s shaking her head, whispering. "Jared, enough." Rachel always says that to me if I`ve lost my temper for no good reason, which happens a lot. "Please. Sit down and stop talking." Jared all but falls into his seat, both hands holding her uninjured one tenderly.

"I`m sorry babe. I never meant to hurt you."

Kim`s eyes drop. "Forget it. Just... don`t."

"Paul, have a seat! Unless you wish to join Kimberly in detention!!" Boy, Haze really needs to get laid.

* * *

_Sorry it`s so short, I`m having writer`s block. I`ll snap out of it soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I love you all, please don`t yell at me! I`m writing right now!!! _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Kim`s POV**

I am in detention, an ice pack resting on my bruised hand. Mr. Carlton is marking papers and checking his email on the computer behind the desk up front. Penny is in the seat beside me; she decided to keep me company by calling Kyle Heater a cheating asshole during lacrosse. Isn`t she the sweetest thing? She`s pouting at her silly putty, the stuff is supposed to change colour when heated but since her hands are freezing, the putty stays the same dark green.

"Kimmy, he`s still there."

Who is she referring to? Oh no one in particular. No, don`t look out the window. No. Stop. Don`t! If you even think-

You looked out the window.

"Most girls would be blushing in ecstasy when their boyfriend is trying to keep them company in detention. But not us. Nope, nope, nope." She rubs the silly putty against the table, attempting to cause heat between the frictions.

I rub my forehead, giving Jared a side glance. He`s got the palms of his hands and his nose pressed against the window. His mournful eyes plead with me for attention. Christmas has come and gone, I don`t wanna be charitable. I don`t care if it`s the New Year, I don`t wanna smile at him. My hand really really hurts.

"If I didn`t know any better, and I`m pretty darn smart, I`d think he`s got a thing for you. I don`t think he just wants to get into your pants."

I snap my head to Penny. "Don`t go soft on me Penny. Jared and I are not dating and I don`t expect that to change."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You`ve been hanging around Paul too much, you`ve acquired his glare."

"Shut up, no more than you have." Jared`s group has decided to seat themselves at our table in the cafeteria. We don`t talk, just sit there, eat, a few glares, and then we all go our separate ways. Except Jared, he just follows our group.

"I put up with him, I don`t have any classes with him. You do."

"Shut up."

"Alright, your hour is up girls. Have a pleasant evening." Mr Colton rises from his seat and walks out of the room.

Penny grins, chewing her yellow gum happily. "Well that was fun! You working tonight?"

I shake my head wearily. "I told mom I couldn`t come to work due to my homework. If she found out I was serving detention..." I close the door behind me and Penny and I walk down the deserted hallways.

"You need a lift home?"

"Yeah that`d be gre- oof!" I hit a massive solid. I really need to start watching where I`m going. Steel arms wrap around my lower back. I tilt my head back to see my arch nemesis. He`s looking at Penny.

"She`s catching a ride with me."

How`d he get here so fast? Wasn`t his nose just pressed to the window a moment ago? Wait like hell I`m going with you! You`re insane!

"No I`m not!"

Penny pops a bubble, shifting her pink jean bag. "Lindsay says to trust you." She shakes her head in annoyance, her eyes going to me. She points a neon green fingernail at me. "Wear a seatbelt. Call me when you get home. Don`t give me that look, I`m doing this for your own good."

"That`s where you got your seatbelt fetish." Jared mutters, steering me towards the parking lot.

I cross my arms when he opens the passenger door. "I`m not getting in."

Jared sighs heavily, resting his forehead against the top of the truck. "Just get in Kimberly. You`re gonna get cold standing out here."

Be that as it may... I look into Jared`s face. There are large bags under his eyes. He looks really tired. I bite my lip. "Are you sick?"

Jared shakes his head. "Nah," He gives me a small smile, extending his hand. "Just tired. Get in Kim."

I allow him to help me into the truck, releasing his hand as soon as I was seated. How come he got to be so warm in jeans and a t-shirt? So unfair.

Jared silently starts the truck, rubbing a hand over his forehead. I scoot over in my seat and reach across him. Jared`s chest stills. I sheepishly smile. "Seatbelt." I swing this lifesaving piece of genius around Jared`s broad chest and clip it into the buckle. Jared`s thumb runs along my cheekbone.

"You`re really pretty, you know that?"

"You`ve mentioned it once or twice." If I were pale, he`d see my blush.

"Kim, say something. Please?"

I blink out of my day dream at Jared`s strained voice. His knuckles are white against the steering wheel. "What do you want me to say? You think you`re a shape shifter Jared. You can`t expect me to believe you." I stare at his dashboard. "I know you`re not on drugs so I don`t understand why you are lying to me."

"I`d never lie to you Kimberly, I don`t think it`s possible for me to do so." Jared`s brown eyes turn from the road and pierce my skin. "You are my imprint Kim, I`m going to protect you."

"From what?" I snap, flipping my braid over my shoulder.

"Anything and everything."

I roll my eyes. "You ever thought of joining drama, you`d make one hell of an actor." I slump into my seat, watching trees blur as we pass them. "You`ve brainwashed my friends."

Beside me he chokes out a laugh. "How have I brainwashed them?"

I refuse to meet his inquiring gaze. "I`m not sure but when I find out, you`re dead."

Jared scoffs. "All you`d do is injure yourself." His expression is pained as he reaches out and cradles my bruised hand within his warm one. "I don`t like knowing I`ve hurt you."

I attempt in vain to pull my hand away. "So you`re stronger than most. Big deal. One swift kick in the testicles and you`ll be weeping like a babe."

Jared shakes his head in amusement. "You`re feisty."

I lean my head against the cool window, a direct contrast from Jared`s empowering body heat. I doze.

"We`re here."

I blearily open my eyes to see my empty home. I yawn, stretching. I glance down at the hand cradling mine. "Thanks for the ride." I open the door.

"Kim." I still my actions. "I`m sorry for getting you in trouble and in detention. I-"

I laugh shortly, grinning at him. "Don`t worry about it. You got me out of working at the shop tonight." I easily slip out of the vehicle. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Jared says softly.

I slam the passenger door shut behind me and quickly bound up the stairs to the front door. I quickly unlock and start to close the door to see Jared still sitting in my driveway. I watch him hesitantly. He raises a smile and a finger in farewell.

Don`t do it finger...

I raise my hand before closing my door.

Quit laughing finger. Hand, you and I need to have a little talk.

* * *

**Jared`s POV**

_She stood up by herself for the first time!_

_So you`ve told us Quil._

_I need a smoke._

_Cause your teeth aren`t yellow enough._

_My teeth are not yellow!_

_By herself!_

_Yeah, yeah, we`re all impressed._

_I`m hungry._

_You`re always hungry Embry, suck it up._

_Quit being such a grouch Leah. Just because your teeth are yellow._

_They are not!_

_Claire stood up all by herself today! She smiled at me!_

_Jared, quit thinking about Kim`s ass._

_I can`t help it!_

_You`re enjoying the view._

_I`m plucking your eyes out the first chance I get._

_If you four would be so kind as to finish patrol, Jacob, Paul, and myself can take your place._

I pick up my pace at Sam`s command. I can swing by Kim`s place before returning home.

_You watch her sleep? Gross._

_I do not watch her sleep! I`m just gonna check up on her before going home._

_Suuuuure._

_You`re whipped. I can`t believe you guys._

_You just wait until your day comes Embry._

_Not likely to happen._

_I want a cigarette._

_Jared`s thinking about Kimberly`s aaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss._

_Shut up Paul._

_Get outta here Jerry boy, let the pros get to work._

_Gladly._

I change direction and head east. I don`t know where I stand with Kim. One minute she hates my guts and the next thing I know we`re writing poetry to each other and she`s smiling at me. That girl is such an enigma. She doesn`t seem to believe me, yet she hasn`t called the guys in white coats. Kim doesn`t seem to be afraid of me either...

As Kim`s house comes into view, I hear this soft piercing sound. A haunting melody. My ears strain to hear as my movements still. Without thinking, I turn and head north. My nose picks up _her_ scent. _She_ was here! I felt myself grin as I silently stalked out from the woods into a small clearing. I glance around. The flute, I`ve figured out the source of the sound. I feel so smart. Anyways, enough of my smartness. The point is, Kim`s here but she`s not here.

The music abruptly halts.

"Well you`re a sight to behold." She whispers. I glance up. Kim`s sitting on a tree branch with her back pressed against the tree trunk, her legs dangling. Her flute rests on her lap. I grin up at her. Her neck is hidden by miles of scarf and her hair is completely hidden by her toque. Puffs of breath escape from her parted lips. I whine softly as I near the tree. Kim slowly raises her legs and presses them against her chest. If I wanted to, I could stretch on my hind legs and easily reach her. Kim seems to realize this as well. "You don`t look very vicious." I stretch out on the crisp grass, crossing my front paws and resting my chin on them. My eyes never leave hers.

Kim studies me, her face curious and apprehensive. She slowly picks up her flute, runs her tongue along her lips before playing. I relax as the notes seem to pour from her instrument, echoing around us. It must`ve been close to an hour before Kim stops. I remain perfectly still as she climbs down the tree, her eyes never leave me. She smiles brightly, dusting snowy tree bark from her fingers. "You`re the calmest critter I`ve ever met."

Critter? I roll my eyes. Kim laughs softly, crouching down a few feet away from me. "Are you gonna bite my hand if I come nearer?"

Phft. Like I would Kimberly! I rise to a low crouch, cracking my back and neck in the process. Kim remains still, her amber eyes glinting in the moonlight. I move closer until we`re all but nose to nose with each other. I`ve never been this close to Kim, not even when I had tried to kiss her.

Kim, in an agonizingly slow fashion, raises a hand and runs her fingers along the side of my face. "You`re a beauty."

Beauty? Boy do I feel manly.

_Ahaha! Kimmy`s calling Jared beautiful!!! You go girl!_

I shake my head quickly. _Get outta here Leah!_

Kim abruptly drops her hand, her eyes widening at my sudden movement.

No Kim, no don`t go.

She rises to her feet and starts pedaling backwards.

No, stay with me.

I hastily rise to my feet, towering over her. Kim gasps, her fists clenching around her flute. Like that`d actually hurt me. Kimmy. I whimper. Don`t leave me Kimmy.

She frowns, shaking her head slowly. "You`re an odd one, then again you`re not talking to an animal." I suddenly see the flute coming in my direction. I easily dodge it to see Kim`s retreating figure.

I can`t take this anymore!

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

Kimberly darling, you are an idiot. Why didn`t you stay in the tree like the good little girl you used to be? Now, you`re attempting to outrun a freaken huge wolf. None of the guys are going to believe this. Not in a million years.

I make the mistake of glancing over my shoulder. He`s bounding after me, gaining way more ground than I could ever hope for. Come on Kimberly, move! Pump those legs! That`s it! One-two-three-four. One-two-three-four! Almost there! One-two-three- ah shit!

The wolf leaps past me and stops not 4 feet away from me. I skid to a haste halt. For some reason, I`m not screaming my lungs out or bursting into tears. I really want to but I`m not. I`m about to be eaten and I`m not doing anything to protect myself. Oh Little Red Riding Hood, now I know why you never made a peep before the wolf gulped you down. I wonder if there`s any wandering men around the area carrying an axe with them.

I reach out blindly behind me, searching for anything to defend myself. Of course, me being my clumsy self, I trip over a tree root and land with a soft plop in the snowy grass. Cold wind hits my face. I watch the wolf stalk closer to me, his body shaking. Probably in excitement for finding such a quick and easy meal. I cringe as the heat from his body clings to my front. His shaking increases. I close my eyes, waiting for the tear of my flesh.

It never comes.

Sharp wind hits my face instead. I raise a hand to protect my eyes. Just as suddenly, the wind stills. I widen my eyes as I see the body in the wolf`s place.

A boy.

Naked.

A very naked boy.

He raises his eyes to meet mine.

A very naked Jared.

I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "You`re going to get frostbite going around town like that."

Boy, I feel smart.

* * *

**Paul`s POV**

Jacob and I look over at each other as we patrol east of La Push.

_He`s kinda stupid, isn`t he?_

_Jerry boy`s never been known for his brain power._

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

"Kim." Jared pants in a hoarse voice. I break eye contact, slapping a hand over my eyes.

"This isn`t happening. I`m supposed to be eaten. This isn`t happening." I hear footsteps in front of me.

"Kim, Kimmy look at me. Please?"

I shake my head. "There are no such thing as werewolves. You`re just a really good runner. You`re not a shape shifter. Sam Uley`s brainwashed you into believing such things. There`s no such things as werewolves. Nope nope nope."

Hot calloused fingers rub my wrists. "Kim, please look at me. I can`t take having your face hidden from me."

I compromise. I peek through my fingers. My eyes scan his face and his broad shoulders and muscular chest. I don`t dare look lower. "You`re a werewolf."

"Yes I am."

"That`s big."

Jared nods quickly, attempting to smile. "Yes it is."

I keep peeking through my fingers, my eyes never leaving his smiling mouth. "You`re naked."

Jared snorts softly, grinning sheepishly. "Yes I am."

"I`m an innocent here. You mind shifting back or covering yourself?"

"Don`t go anywhere." Jared murmurs. I watch him disappear behind a few miles of trees and yes, my eyes wandered down to his well toned ass. I`m a hormonal teenage girl, sue me.

I feel the sharp breeze sweep past me before Jared bounds out in front of me, his tail wagging.

"You know you`ve got some explaining to do once we get back to my house." I say through my fingers.

Jared nods, giving a bark that sounds more like a laugh.

* * *

I set a plate of pasta in front of Jared and myself. Mom`s upstairs reading Lisa her bedtime story. I glance over at Jared. "Mom`s not going to be impressed with your lack of attire."

Jared glances down at his bare chest, shrugging nonchalantly. "It`s easier for us all just to carry shorts than a full suit."

"What does Leah do?"

Jared grins, forking a mouthful of pasta. "Carries shorts and a sports bra."

Makes sense. "Are there other female shape shifters?"

"Not that we know of."

Interesting. I watch in wonder as Jared`s pasta disappears within seconds. "Hungry much?"

"This is good." Jared gruffly mutters, finishing off his plate. I glance down at my plate, only a quarter of it eaten.

"So tell me about imprinting. You say we`re soul mates. How do you really know?" My mind went to Emily, Sam, and Leah.

Jared folds his hands on the table, his muscles bulging. I turn back to my food to avoid being caught staring.

"Imprinting is like seeing the person for the first time. Everyone else fades in comparison. This person becomes the center of our world. We`d do anything to protect our imprintee."

I twirl my fork absentmindedly in my dinner, listening to the mushing sound it makes. "So you`ve imprinted on me?"

Jared nods. "Yes, a few weeks right before Christmas."

"But how do you know if I`m your... soul mate? What if there`s someone else?" I lower my head as Jared`s body tenses beside me.

"Is there someone else in your life?"

I quickly shake my head. "No, there`s no one in my life. But what if you meet someone else?"

Jared shakes his head, extending his hand for mine. I stare at it. "Kim, there will never be anyone else. You are my life now."

"What about Leah?" I continue to stare at his outstretched hand.

"What about Leah?" He asks sharply. I slowly meet his piercing gaze.

"Sam and Leah were together before Emily came along. Leah was so in love with Same and now... she`s alone. And bitter. Don`t try to deny it, Emily`s told me that triangle, minus Sam being a shape shifter." I set my fork down with a final plopping mush. "What if you and I start dating and then you meet someone else and then they`re meant to be your soul mate? Am I making any sense?" I stretch my bruised fingers. I can`t believe I slapped a werewolf.

Jared scoots his chair against mine, his hand resting on my knee. "Kimberly Ann, look at me." Without hesitation, I obey. "You are my imprint. My soul mate. My girl. My Kimmy. Sam imprinted on Emily. Those two will never leave each other. Leah hasn`t imprinted yet neither has Embry. They might never imprint. That is their loss." Jared raises a hand a tucks a stray hair behind my ear, his hand resting on my neck. "I love you Kimberly Connweller and I am going to do everything I can to take care of you and make you happy, even if it means you leaving for college in Europe." Jared grimaces at the end, his thumb tracing my jawbone.

I inhale suddenly, gasping for air.

"Kim, who do you have with you? I keep hearing voices from upstairs..." Mom walks in, her mouth dropping in surprise. "Jared, you seem to have misplaced your shirt."

* * *

_This is my longest chapter my patient reviewers! Please review, I love you all so so so much. - crazyblondieandherlollipops._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Hugs to all of you gorgeous people!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kim`s POV**

"When I was your age, boys did not show up naked at my front door." Mom leans a hip against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow at Jared and me.

Oh for the love of pete, you think he`s naked now... "Mom, Jared`s not naked. He`s just... not... fully clothed to social standards." I mumble. I fold my hands carefully on the table, waiting for her to make her move.

"Let me see if I understand." Mom smirks. "You bring a barely clothed young man into the house and expect me to allow you two to socialize without supervision. Correct?"

Yes. "Ah Ma, we`re not doing anything inappropriate." I hear Jared snort softly, wiping a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. I pinch his leg. Bastard probably didn`t even feel it. "He`s a friend, no more." Jared stiffens, his fists curling. I hold my breath.

"Uhuh." Mom points a lavender fingernail at Jared. "Do not step into this house with a shirt again young man."

Jared nods quickly. "I won`t Miss Mandy."

Mom smiles, straightening from the doorframe. "Now if you`ll excuse me, I must get a mop to wipe Kimberly`s drool from my floor."

Oh good grief, it`s not like I`ve been gawking at him the entire time!

I rest my forehead in my hand, breathing in deeply and trying to hide my embarrassment. A burning hand rests on my back. "Drool huh? Didn`t know you had it in you Kim." I growl, making him laugh. "So can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" I push myself to rise into a slouching position. Jared`s watching me with the most eager expression on his face. How can I say no to those puppy eyes?

"Sure."

* * *

"Kimerly!"

_Whack._

.

_Whack._

"Kimerly, wake up!"

_Whack._

"Mph." I open one eye and look blearily at Lisa. She`s got a pillow poised over her head, ready to bring crashing down to my head. "Go back to sleep. Sleep`s good for you."

"You`re late! It`s 8 and a 4 and 0!"

8... 4...0? 8:40? 8:40 AM? I jerk my head up and read the numbers on my clock. 8:41 AM on a Friday morning... OH SHIT!

"I`m late!!!" I scramble out of bed, my treacherous blankets twisting around my ankles, causing me to fall at Lisa`s feet. "Liz, grab your stuff and I`ll dump you off-"

"Mom`s driving me. I`f got mys haircut." Haircut, right right.

"Kimberly! Jared`s here!" What! I rush to the window to see Jared`s beat up truck pulling up the driveway. Perfect.

Liz watches in fascination as I scramble around the room, grabbing random clothes (clean? I can only hope), homework, bag, and finding a brush.

"He`s here Kimberly!"

Time`s up.

Dang it.

* * *

**Jared`s POV**

I`m just about to get out to meet Kim when my angel comes racing out the door.

I do a double take.

She looks absolutely breathless. And more beautiful than ever.

Her wavy dark brown hair whips about her face as she leaps into the truck, her hair framing her cheekbones. Kim pushes her blindingly white glasses up on her nose. "Don`t... wheeze... ask." She puffs, bending over to tie her boot laces. I grin, pulling out of her driveway.

"Sleep in?"

Kim pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste. I burst out laughing. She glares at me. "Shut up and drive."

I shut up and drive, after securing the image of her dishevelled appearance in my memory.

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

I ignore Jared`s maniacal grin as he pulls up to the school. I double check to see my boots are laced before opening the door and hopping out. I glance up to see Jared frowning at me.

"Whath?" I ask around a toothbrush and a mouthful of toothpaste.

"That`s my job."

I spit on the cement. "To brush my teeth?" I don`t have time for this, I need a bathroom to repair all damage control. "I`m your imprint, not your two year old daughter."

Jared shakes his head, giving me a small smile. "I`m supposed to open your door."

"No girl waits around for the guy to open her car door. You`re a couple generations behind, buddy."

Jared stubbornly shakes his head. "It`s my job."

"Well I open my own doors. Let`s go."

Jared frowns down at the steering wheel. I internally wince at his lost expression, like a wounded puppy. Ah shit.

"Oh for the love of cookies n cream!" I hop back into the truck and slam my door closed. I stick my toothbrush back in my mouth and glare angrily at him as I brush.

Jared`s brow creases in confusion. "Is there somewhere else you`d rather be?"

I growl, shaking my head. "Open the friggin door." I brush ferociously, my teeth are going to be sparkling white like... like... like something that`s white and sparkles. I gesture with an impatient hand. "Today would be awesome, thanks!"

Jared`s mouth breaks into a wide grin as he leaps out of the truck and happily bounds to the passenger`s side of the vehicle. He proudly opens the door, extending a hand to me. I grumpily accept, swinging my bag onto my shoulder as I continue to brush. His hand nears the strap. I spit on the cement, millimetres from his big foot. "No touch."

I ignore the stares we receive as I brush with Jared happily walking beside me, his stupid grin making me want to grin myself.

* * *

I strap my boot laces tightly together. Lindsay laughs as Emily finishes her paint job. "You do this often?"

Emily smiles. "At least once a month, sometimes twice."

Penny cackles, rubbing her hands in a maniacal way with Rachel. "Luke is so going down."

"Is he the one with shaggy hair?" Leah asks, double checking her gun.

"No," I reply. "That`s Nathan, Luke`s the cuddly football player you like so much." Leah rolls her eyes as everyone chuckles.

"Cute Connweller."

"So, what do we get when we win?" Penny leaps to her feet, pointing her gun to the ground.

"We get an all expense paid dinner." Emily says. "The guys have always had the advantage. You girls ever play?"

"Never." Lindsay lifts the gun against her shoulder, peering through the eye piece. "I assume I aim in their direction and pull."

"Basically yeah, just don't get yourself caught."

I glance around. We`re a pretty tough lookin group of girls. Unbeknownst to Lindsay and Penny, the rest of us girls were the guys` imprintees. Emily and Leah haven`t spoken directly to each other but there`s a restrained peace between them. Rachel winks at me as she zips her army green coat. The guy`s team consists of Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Luke, and Nathan.

8-6

They`re going down.

* * *

**Jared`s POV**

"Ha! I shot you in the butt!" Penny crows, doing a weird jig of pumping her fists and legs in the air.

"Yeah, yeah I felt it." Luke mumbles, plopping down to the ground. "Hey guys, be on alert! Penny aims low!!"

I raise my gun to aim at the blue spiked girl. Penny whirls around, screeching and diving to the right as I pull the trigger.

"Oh no you don`t."

"Freeze Jerry- boy." My Kim`s voice melts around my body, causing my arms to instantly relax my hold on my gun. I turn around to smile down at her.

"Jerry-boy?" Who told her that? Paul. Paul, I`m gonna knock you in the junk.

"Yeah!" Kim`s nose wrinkles in a cute fashion as she grins. "Leah Clearwater here`s been telling me some things about you. I kinda like Jerry."

Kim looks so hot in army green pants and jacket. I just wanna whip her hat off her head and kiss her senseless.

"Quit socializing with the enemy Kimberly! Shoot him already!" Leah hisses loudly behind a tree. She has Embry in her line of vision.

"Oh right, I`m supposed to shoot you." Kim grins cheekily. "But I like conspiring with the enemy."

I slowly drop to my knees in surrender. I tilt my head back ever so slightly, smiling into her eyes. "So why not stay with me? I`ll even let you gun me down first." I grip her hips and tug until her chest`s against mine, my nose brushing her chin.

"I think..." Her minty breath brushes against my face. I want to kiss her so bad. "I think I want a free dinner... you`re a goner." She lifts her wrist and pulls the trigger.

I glance down at my chest as the red paintball drips. "You shot me."

"Sucks to be you doesn`t it love?" Kimberly laughs as she turns and runs away.

Behind me, Luke shakes his head, laughing. "You`re whipped Thane!"

I plop onto the ground. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

"Thought I`d lost you back there." Leah mumbles, taking another shot at Quil. As soon as our paintball war began, Leah had grabbed my wrist. `You`re with me.` I understand now. Rachel got shot within 10 minutes of the game, Lindsay lasted for 25 minutes before being gang shot by Jacob, Embry, and Quil. If it hadn`t been for Penny watching, Emily would`ve been shot long time ago.

We girls have managed to gun down Sam, Jared, Paul, and Luke. We haven`t seen much of Nathan.

"Ah crap. Kim, Leah! Emily and I are out!" Crap. 2 against 4. What is with the odds always being against us?

"Quick retreat." Leah mumbles, grabbing my elbow. I follow before coming to a stop.

"This way."

* * *

**Embry`s POV**

I`m gonna getcha, I`m gonna eatcha. I`m gonna getcha, I`m gonna eatcha! I glance over to see Nathan stick his head out from a bush. How that lanky guy can fit himself in a bush is beyond me.

"Giiiirls, come out come out wherever you are!"

"I smell em, but I can`t see em." Jacob mutters, his eyes scanning right to left. To the left, Quil shakes his head, mystified.

_Splat._

Quil slowly lifts his hand to the back of his head. Red colours his fingers.

"How`d-" Jacob doesn`t bother to finish his sentence as paintballs shoot out from the trees as the girls leap to the ground. Jacob and I hit the ground at the ambush. Leah and Kimberly laugh, high fiving each other.

"I am looking forward to that dinner."

"Well deserved I thought it was."

Jacob grins, shaking his head. "You still have to get Nathan."

"Which you never will." I taunt. "He`s kept himself under cover for quite some time now."

Leah`s eyes narrow into slits. "Very well." Without taking her eyes off me, she lifts the gun and shoots. A howl sounds from the bush before Nathan pops out, clutching his eye.

Leah turns to a horror stricken yet very amused Kim. "Now I want dinner."

Shit, she`s hot.

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

"It makes you look tough Nathan!" Lindsay exclaims as Penny carefully applies concealer around Nathan`s bruised eye.

"That bitch did it on purpose." Nathan says darkly.

"Do not insult my future wife, Nathan!" Luke yells from behind the bathroom door. Leah`s not about to be the future Mrs. Luke if Embry Call has anything to say about it. But why burst his bubble? Nathan silently flips the bird to the door.

Lindsay tsks over my wardrobe. All of us had agreed to dress for dinner at my house and she didn`t like my closet. "We`re eating Italian in Port Angeles Kimmy. The least you can do is wear something besides cargo pants."

I purposely rattle my hair, clinking the curlers loudly. Penny`s doing, the heartless bitch. "There, you can barely see it now." Penny scrutinizes her work carefully before sitting back in satisfaction.

Nathan glances at himself in the mirror, nodding happily and pushing his hair to the side. "Thanks beautiful."

"You don`t own one freaken skirt! How is your mother a clothing designer and you don`t own one skirt!"

"She creates wedding dresses Lindsay. I get as far away from skirts as I possibly can! We all can`t dress like you." I watch Lindsay with envy as she clicks about in her high two inch little strappy black heels. Her black spaghetti strap dress stopped just above her knees, flaring at the tips. Her hair was compiled into a playful toss, her eyes and mouth carefully painted in smoky colours. Lindsay looks ready for a runway than dinner in Port Angeles.

"You should try to dress up Kimmy, it is Italian." Penny has dressed in a loose summer white skirt and a bright yellow halter top. She was a bit nervous with how the shirt held her boobs but decided to wear it for the first time, a wise decision on her part. Her hair has been tamed a bit so only the back of her head is spiked, the front and bangs smoothed with gel. On her feet are spotlessly white flats.

"I`m gorgeous!" Luke exclaims, completing a circle as he enters my bedroom. Nathan rolls his eyes.

"You`re still the ugly numbskull we all know and put up with."

Luke sniffs, being preppy. "You`re just jealous."

"Here." I turn back to Lindsay as she thrusts clothes into my hands and pushing me towards the bathroom. "Change into these."

I wrinkle my nose. "Skinny jeans Lindsay?"

She points a blood red fingertip at me. "Out." I`m out.

I pull the dark blue skinny jeans on, doing the butt wiggle to make them fit. Then I slip on the dark blue top with a scooped neck on. I glance at the heels. Black and only an inch. Could be worse.

"Hurry up Kim! We still gotta fix your hair!" Penny bellows.

"Yeah Kim, lets see some hussle!" Luke and Nathan shout as one.

Assholes.

* * *

_Technically, this will be Jared and Kim`s first "date". I apologize for my lack of updating, school and life has been hectic. =)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Hugs to all of you gorgeous people! I`m actually beginning to wonder if this story`s a dead end. I`m running out of ideas. Opinions?_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Jared`s POV**

Kim is in heels.

My Kim is in heels.

MY KIMMY is in heels.

She looks beautiful.

Kim smiles nervously at me as I help her into Embry`s truck. She greets Embry and Leigh before fingering a curl, not meeting my eyes. Her blood red lips are drawn into a pout. I wrap an arm around her shoulders as Embry pulls onto the highway. I lower my head, brushing my nose against her temple. "You are beautiful."

Kimmy smiles shyly. "Thanks. You look pretty good too." She presses her head against my shoulder. Her hair is curled around her shoulders and her eye makeup navy blue.

"And what am I? Ugly as dirt!?" Embry demands in outrage, pressing a hand against his chest and looking at us in his review mirror. His skin appears black against his electric blue shirt.

"Yes." Leigh smirks at him. Embry shakes his head, pretending sadness. His eyes linger a moment longer on Leigh before turning back to the road.

"Who`s driving the rest of the gang?" Kim asks. I point a few miles behind us.

"Paul and Quil are driving everyone. Nathan and Luke went with Quil."

* * *

**Embry`s POV**

Kimberly cleans up nice.

Not like my Leigh. Well technically she`s not my girl but that`ll change if I have anything to say about it. She and I haven`t imprinted like the rest of the gang and quite frankly I don`t want to. I like looking at Leigh. I like being around her.

She`s sitting beside me in a blood red halter dress, the skirt ending above her knees. Silver bracelets jingle against her left wrist and her hair has been fluffed and hair sprayed to frame her face in a sexy style. Her eyes are coloured smoky black and her lips are coloured bright red to match her dress. She glances at me in confusion. I don't bother to hide my smirk, letting her see my attraction. Leigh frowns, quickly turning to talk to Kimberly and giving me a peek at her womanly attributes.

What? I`m a teenage guy.

* * *

**Kim`s POV**

As soon as I saw Jared I felt right. No I`m not one of those clingy girls that always wants to spend all her time with her boyfriend. I can`t help smiling when I`m with him. Jared makes me happy.

Why haven`t we kissed?

I frown, keeping my face lowered from Jared`s view. Why haven`t we... do I want him to? Yes. Should I wait for him to initiate the first kiss? I don`t know. Should I stop having conversations in my head? Yes I should.

"Something wrong Kimster?" I quickly grin at Leigh.

"Nah, the hairspray`s bugging me."

"Your hair looks cute down." Jared mumbles, his cheek resting on my crown. I can feel his heat seeping into my brain.

Maybe I shouldn`t wait for him.

* * *

Dinner was good. All the guys ate like there was no tomorrow, Quil accidently spilled his drink on Rachel`s skirt which resulted in Paul spazzing and Sam ordering him to cool off outside. "He`s still not used to transforming." Emily had whispered to me. Jared`s hand had wrapped tightly around mine, his eyes never leaving Paul`s pacing figure from outside the window. Lindsay flirted outrageously with the waiter and Nathan flicked pieces of his salad at Penny and Jake. We all returned in the same vehicles we came in.

"You go on ahead Embry. I`ll meet you at Sam`s." I hear Jared say as he escorts me out of the vehicle. He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You get enough to eat tonight?" I laugh, nodding.

"Yeah. Do you guys always eat so much?"

Jared laughs, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. "We`re healthy growing boys... with a little extra."

We`re on the porch, facing each other in front of the door. I look up at him, waiting. He watches me with warm eyes. He smiles again, releasing his hand from my shoulders. "I`ll see you in school tomorrow." He turns to leave.

Oh no you don`t.

I reach out and grasp the collar of his black button down shirt. With a tug I have him caught by surprise. His hands rest against my hips as I press myself against his body. "I`m sick of waiting." I mutter before I jump and press my lips against his.

...

He`s not responding.

He`s still.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shittyshitshit. I`ve blown it.

I pull away, feeling my heart hit the floor at his expressionless face.

"Sorry." I whisper, ducking my head. I pull the key outta my pocket only to have his large hands spinning me around and lifting me clear off the ground. I hold back a scream as he presses his cheek against mine.

"You have no idea how long I`ve wanted to touch you." And he presses his mouth against mine. Oh my gawd he is hot! And I`m not just talking about how sexy he is. I smile in the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. I wrap my legs around his waist, tilting my head to the side. Jared`s hand grips my hair tightly, his fingers massaging my scalp as his other hands slips under my shirt, his warm fingers leaving hot trails against my back. I run my fingers through his short hair, moaning softly. He growls in appreciation.

I never hear the door open.

"Eeew! Mom, Mithter Thane! Kimerly and Dared are kithing!!"

Oops.

* * *

_See what I mean? I`m drawing a blank. HELP!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Yall probably don't remember me but that's ok, I probably don't remember you either. This is the final chapter of my story. If like goodie and if you don't I shall continue to sleep well at night. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 12

**Jared's POV**

(6 years later)

"_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out!"_

Luke's strutting his stuff out on the dance floor, flapping his arms in the air, along with lil Lisa. Lisa does the LMFAO dance in her dark red flower girl dress. She's currently doing the sprinkler.

"_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they're staring at me"_

Lindsay's dancing… or grinding…. Whatever you prefer to call it against Patrick. He's a new guy on the res. He seems to be enjoying himself so… yeah. Blech. I suddenly feel the need to pluck my eyes out.

"_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!"_

"Husband! Get over here and dance with me!" Kimmy calls from the dance floor, wiggling her gorgeous sexy ass to the music.

"Yeah Jerry boy. Get dancing with that sexy fox out on the dancefloor." Paul elbows me playfully, his other arm occupied with Penny's bare shoulder. (They had started dating 2 years ago. You missed out my friend).

"Go out there and shake that ass Thane. Work that ass!" Penny bops up and down, almost losing her (6th?) glass of wine. She cheerfully surveyed the crowded room. "Nathan's bringin down the house! Woooo!" She drunkenly wrapped an arm around Paul's neck. "Take me out back and lets fuck."

Ok time to leave.

"I'm off!" I feel my stomach turn at Paul's leer directed towards the short girl.

Nathan was the DJ for our wedding. Despite being a mathematical genius, he was also quite a DJ.

"_I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Damn she is so fine.

Reaching out I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her back flush to my chest.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I'm sexy and I know it!

Oh damn am I sexy.

I am a sexy beast.

In this monstrosity of a dress.

Oh you made it to my wedding. How kind of you.

Oh? What have I been doing for the past 6 years?

Well 4 years ago Jared and I broke up.

Then we got back together again.

Then I went to school in Europe. I'm all techy with computers and photography now.

Then we broke up again.

Then we made up.

Then we broke up again.

Then he proposed.

I said yes.

And now it'll be much harder and more expensive to break up with him so we're going to have to figure out a different way to make this relationship work. Ya know?

Anywho… you wanna know what my dress looks like?

Mom made it.

It's white. For obvious reasons. Yes I'm a virgin! Ha! Bet you didn't think I could hold out for so long well I did and tonight I'm going to have sex!

That's right I said it!

Sex sex sexsexsexsexsexsex. It shall be glorious and it shall be hot!

"I'm sexy and I know it."

Oh goodness he's got a gorgeous voice.

"Hello hubby!"

Oops distracted there.

My dress is floor length. I tossed the heels long time ago and I now roam barefoot. There is much poof and floof and lace and sparkles and basically I'm a huge snowball and you know what?

I am still a gorgeous sexy beast!

Well at least a beast of some kind.

So basically the wedding ceremony is done, now we're having our dancing and then we're going on our honeymoon to Canada where we will then have sex!

"Kimberly! Kimberly!"

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Liz rushes up to Jared and me.

Awe shucks the song's over.

"I have a question."

"What's up squirt?" Asks Jared.

"What's a bj?"

A bj?

I glance at Jared in confusion.

"Do you mean a DJ Liz? That's what Nathan is right now. He plays-"

"No!" Liz vigorously shakes her head. "I asked where Luke and Heather were because he promised me the next dance and he isn't here so that means he's breaking a promise!"

For a nine year old she sure knows how to beat around the bush instead of oh I don't know… getting to the freaken point so I could go back to dancing with my sexy gorgeous…..

Bj?

"And Embry said Heather was out back giving him a bj!"

"Embry told you this?"

"Well no he was muttering it to Leah and Jacob but I heard-"

"He meant a PB&J sandwich Lisa." Jared interjected. "Embry gets his letters mixed up. He's old like that."

Lisa cocked her head to the side. "Oh." She pouted slightly. "Ok. Thanks!" She bounces off.

Sigh to be a child again… ah heck no.

I glance at Jared. "What's a bj? That doesn't make any sense…." Jared has a glint in his eye, grinning wickedly down at me.

"Wait for it…. Wait for it…"

I frown, thinking hard. Bj

Bj?

B…..J…..?

B…

OH! Blow-

AH SHIT!

* * *

**Jared's POV**

"EMBRY! You corrupted my sister you psychotic ninny! I'll hang you! I'll chop your toes off one by one! I'll bury your body in sand and leave your head to be pecked at by sea gulls and hawks! They'll eat your eyeballs and then your tongue and then-!"

A massive amount of white dives under the table after a grinning Embry.

God I love that woman.

_Hah done. Forever. Hope you enjoyed my readers. Cheers _


End file.
